Shadow Moon
by AngelFallenDemon
Summary: One can only take so much before they have enough. Usagi is being a abused by Mamoru and has no one to turn to. With a secret power she leaves and goes to a new world. Naruto has been in the Academy and living a double life as ANBU. But now must return to being a Genin to build bounds with those his own age. NarutoxUsagi
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't be starting another new story. But I had this idea pop into my head as I was watching Sailor Moon and I figured why the hell not.**

**I do not Own Sailor Moon or Naruto. **

**Yes kitties it is another one of those crossover. What can I say I like the pairing.**

**Shadow Moon**

**Chapter 1**

**Abandonment **

Usagi had grown tried of how the others had been treating her as of late. She had grown tried of the emotional roll coaster that her "so-called" Prince Mamoru or Endymion. She could swear his name sounded more like a Pokémon then anything. But that was besides that fact.

Right now Usagi had just packed her bags and set them aside. She was waiting for her family along with Chibi-Usagi to leave to go on a family trip to the hot springs they went to early last winter. When she was trying to save Mamoru form his own darkness. Something she had to this very moment ever regretted doing. For when Chibi-Usagi had shown up Mamoru used it as an excuse to begin his mind games and slowly began mentally and emotionally abusing Usagi. At first, she didn't notice as she was too busy protecting the brat from the Dark Moon Family. But after awhile he began to push her around and one night as she stopped to ask him about Chibi-Usagi. He went out of his way to slap her and tell her to never darken his doorway again. With that Usagi returned home. She had stopped at a drug store and bought some make-up to hide the handprint and hid the mark. She didn't know who to turn to. For she knew her friends would take his side and Chibi-Usagi would just blame her for angering him over something so stupid.

So during the coming weeks before she was going to leave on the trip. Usagi had asked Luna to stay with Ami or Minako as she wasn't sure how long they would be staying and couldn't bring her along. Luna unknowing of what was going to happen agreed to stay with Minako as she and Artemins had some things they needed to go over and talk about how they wanted to change the girls training.

Her plan was coming together very nicely.

"Usagi." Called her mother from the base of the stairwell.

"Yeah mom?" Called back Usagi as she knew it was getting time to leave for their trip.

"Your father needs your bag to put it in the car and have you taken Luna to Minako's yet?" Asked her mother as she was waiting for her blonde hair daughter to appear at the top of the stairs.

Usagi walked to the top of the stair landing and looked down at her mother with a sad smile. "Yeah I just dropped her off about an hour ago. But, Naru just called me and reminded me we had a report due first thing after break and we haven't even begun it. For we both forgot about it with other school activities and all the studying I have been doing to get ready for High School." Lied Usagi as she knew her mother wouldn't allow her to go with some big project needing to be done.

A frown married her face as she looked up at her eldest child. "Oh Usagi. How could you two girls forget something so important like a project for class?" She asked her daughter as Chibi-Usagi rounded the corner.

"Because she is a big meatball headed dummy." Said Chibi-Usagi as she flipped Usagi off from behind her back as she pushed passed her future mother.

Usagi didn't say anything or even make a fist. She just smiled at her mother. "I'm sorry mom. I know this was going to be a family vacation. But I need to stay behind to get this done. It's very important that I do. There is always next break we can go somewhere fun." She told her mother with the same smile.

With a sigh she nodded her head. "Alright sweetie. Your father and I will leave you some money for food and whatever else you might need. Call us if you need anything or anything happens." She told her daughter with a smile. If only she knew this would be the last time, she would see her daughter. Or even remember her.

"Alright mom. Thank you. I promise to make it up to you and dad when you come back." Said Usagi as she turned and went back to her bedroom.

With that her family had left for their family trip none never knowing their lives will forever change and for some to never being born.

Usagi went to her closet and pulled out a black shirt with long sleeves and a black plaid skirt with red lines on it. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out her red leggings and quickly changed out of her baby pink sweater and powder blue skirt and pink knee-high leggings. She was going to be true to herself and stop acting as the weak little rabbit they all believed her to be. After dressing she put on her knee-high boots and took her hair out of the buns and pulled it into a high ponytail and looked at herself in the mirror. "This will do for now." She told herself.

As Usagi one day sitting in her room alone meditating she discovered that she could cut her links with Mamoru and the girls, long with the two cats. So slowly taking in deep breaths she focused on her task at hand and cut all her ties with her past life and her future that she wanted nothing to do with. For if the show of abuse that she is experiencing now is any indications of what to come. She was better off leaving now and cutting all ties with them all now.

Because even for a while now even her friends had been showing their true colors to her. That they didn't care for her and make fun of her and call her a pig for all the food she ate and always sided with the pink hair brat. Hell if they took a second to think about it. She needed to eat like she did. For her overpowered attacks took a lot of energy and calories. For she burned everything off within seconds. But no. She was a lazy overeating cry baby. That is all they ever thought she was. So why try to show them she wasn't that but just allow them to believe what they wanted. They soon will learn to regret it. For there is always a new enemy around the corner. "Rei always wanted to be the leader. Lets see how she handles things. Without me around they will not be getting any more upgrades either." She said to herself as she had finished cutting all her links with all those who have mistreated her. Now it was time to leave and start a new life. She was blessed her mother had given her a gift no one knew about. Not even Sailor Pluto that she could move freely between all worlds without being tracked. She will be just a memory a whisper in a wind.

With that Usagi took one last look at her bedroom and at the photos she had next to her bed. There was her and the girls and one of her and Mamoru. She had only taken the one of her and Naru and her other friends she had before her life changed and she had become Sailor Moon. Closing the door behind her she walked down the stairs and out of her family home for one last time.

Walking to the park to the docks by the large lake at the center of the park Usagi pulled out her locked. Looking it over. It looked like a cheaply made plastic toy. Opening it she removed the silver crystal and pulled out a black rose locket and put the crystal in the center of it. She looked at her old heart shaped locket. A single tear escaped her left eye as it fell on it. She felt a little sad at what she was going to do next. But what she has seen of the future to come. It wasn't one she wanted to take part in. Not if it meant having an abusive husband and a bastard of a child that doesn't respect or love her. She had come to terms with how she felt about Chibi-Usagi and within her heart she knew she couldn't give birth to a child like that. For she wouldn't be pure of heart. For what she had seen the crystal had already rejected her. That also left Usagi questioning if that child was hers. If the child could have been of a mistress of Mamoru. Something she wouldn't put past him.

With that thought she dropped her locket and began stomping on it until she heard it break under her weight. With a sad smile she looked up at the night sky. The moon was full and very beautiful.

**Midnight Konoha**

Naruto sat deep within the forest that surround Konoha. On his lap was the forbidden scroll. "So this is the thing the trader wants?" He asked himself as he looked around for anyone. No one was there. The Hokage trusted him with it as ANBU Commander. To suffice his boredom he open the scroll and began looking though it when he found a seal with his name on it. Looking it over, he studied the seal seeing it was a blood seal. _'Hmm… I wonder what this is?'_ He thought to himself as he bit his thumb and run his blood across it.

In a poof of smoke several large scrolls appear before him. One crimson with the Uzukage seal on it and another royal purple with the Hokage seal on it and a third one Silver with a crescent moon on it. He arched an eyebrow at this one. He just shrugged it off and picked up the three scrolls sealing them into a seal on his left arm in a seal tattoo he had hidden with chakra. With that task done he want back looking at the scroll and took out a note pad and wrote down the exploding shadow clones as well he copied the flying thunder god. For he wanted to move around quicker in battle in this accursed it village. "Those two will come in handy in battle." He told himself.

"_**It will come in handy kit. But I would like to see what's in those three scrolls that you found addressed to you."**_ Said Kurama as he was sitting in a meadow.

At the age of three Naruto was attacked and saved by Commander Dragon. While he was in a mini coma, he had met Kurama and they had worked this out and become best friends and when he turned seven years old and was a full-time member of ANBU he had signed the Kitsune summons scroll. Making them their first summoner since the first Uzukage of Uzu. Unknowingly to Naruto his great grandfather.

'_Yeah. Well when we are done with the bastard, we can give this back to the old man and check these out. But I wonder if I am going to be stuck on a Genin team after this or if I am going to go back to ANBU.'_ Naruto said to Kurama as he had zoned out as he had Shadow clone as his look out and he still had about three hours before Mizuki, or anyone would be showing up looking for him.

"_**True. I have a feeling those are from your parents and it's the last one. The Silver one that has me wondering what the hell it could be."**_ Said Kurama as he had only seen that seal once and it was when his father had met a beautiful woman with glowing silver hair and haunting royal blue eyes. She was so beautiful, and she was heavy with child at the time of their meeting. But he didn't remember much for he was just a kit at the time and his brothers and sisters just wanted to play with the woman's soft glowing hair.

Just then a silver doorway with a crescent moon appeared. Naruto was thrown out of his mindscape as he was now on guard watching this door. He flared his chakra making sure it wasn't a genjutsu or any type of trap.

The door open as a girl with long blonde hair stepped out of it. She had beautiful royal blue eyes and stood about 5'6 about four inches shorter then himself as he stood about 5'9 and is still growing. She looked around the clearing she had stepped out in. Her beautiful eyes landed on him as they slightly widen as she saw him.

Usagi was taken back by the boy sitting before her. He had the most beautiful clear blue eyes she had ever seen. "Umm…Hi." She said gracefully.

Naruto just sweat dropped at the girl before him. "Hi. What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" He asked her.

Usagi tilled her head to the side as her ponytail lopped over her right shoulder. "To be honest. I don't know where here is. I just ran away from my home and away from my abusive boyfriend." She said looked away. She didn't know why she had been honest with him.

His eyes widen just a little at hearing her say she was being abused by someone she loved, and she had run away. She is standing up and putting the scroll down he summon a little kit to watch over it. He moved over to the girl. "What's your name?" He asked her.

She looked into his eyes once more. This time she had to look up as he was towering over her. A slight blush married her cheeks. "My name is Usagi Serenity." She told him. She didn't know if she was near Tokyo or even in Japan anymore. But she couldn't give her family name. She figure to give him her name of this life and her name of the past.

He smiled at her. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and it is a pleasure to meet you Usagi-chan." He said with a foxy grin on his face. Something that made her feel warm and safe.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun." Said Usagi as she didn't know why she was flirting with him. "Umm…Naruto-kun could you please tell me where we are right now?" She asked him.

He blinked and smiled. "We are in one of the forest that surround Konoha. The Village Hidden in the Leaf." He told her.

She blinked a few times before she spoke. "So we are not in Japan or anywhere near Tokyo?" She asked him. She was feeling foolish as she saw his puzzled look on his face.

"No. We are not. I'm sorry but I have never heard of these places. They might be across the great seas." Said Naruto as he was studying her now.

Usagi dropped her bags and walked up to the tree he has been sitting at and slid down it. "I don't know. But all I can say is they will never be able to find me here." She told him as the kit that was to protect the scroll jumped on her lap and softly purred as she petted it on the head.

Kurama inside of Naruto's mindscape just watch what was happening and was feeling the same healing and calming power he felt so long ago from the silver hair woman. _**'Could she be the child that the woman was heavy with so long ago?'**_ He question himself as Naruto moved to sit next to her.

"Can I ask why you ran away?" Asked Naruto as he was now wondering what would make her leave her family and friends behind.

Usagi looked up at him. Their eyes meeting and they both felt it. A pull a bound that went deeper than anything they had even known but what was it?

"I left for I was being mistreated by the man I thought I loved. By my friends who where siding with him and our future daughter. A child that was very wicked to me. I could not will myself any longer to pretend to love the man nor his child. I couldn't stand by as my friends belittled me and sided with those who are only out to hurt and use me for my gifts given to me by my mother." Said Usagi as another single tear rolled down her cheek.

Naruto lift his right hand and brushed away the tear on her left cheek. "I am sorry you had to endure that. You are more then welcome to come stay with me until you have your own place and figure out what you are going to do next." He told her.

She looked at him with shook written all across her face. "Why would you do that for me?" she question him.

He smiled at her. "I know how it is to be on your own. With no one to care for you or love you. To stand on your own while others tear you down for things that are out of your control. Also I can tell you're a good person at heart and you haven't really lied to me. Beside something to do with your name." he told her with a smile.

Her head went down and her bangs shadowed her face. "I just didn't give you my last name. For I feared if I did. Once my parents know I'm gone they will do all they can to find me and I didn't want you to turn me into them. But how it looks like I might be in a different world from the earth I know. I'm not worried. But I was being honest Serenity was once my name. The name given to me by my mother Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium and Moon Kingdom." She told him.

His eyes widen. "You're a princess?" He question as he was going to jump up and bow to the girl. She stopped him and pulled him back down next to her.

"Once upon a time I was a Princess of the Moon Kingdom. But that was so long ago. Before it was destroyed by a wicked woman that wanted the Prince I had fallen for. But I was a fool. He has only used and played me. For he just wanted the power my mother would pass to me when I took over the kingdom. My mother heartbroken defeated the woman and sealed us all away to be reborn. But unknown to my mother at the time. The wick woman was also reborn, and she came back after me for the power my mother left me and for the rotten prince. I was foolish and did all I could to save him and the world from her and the evil that fallowed her. In the end I won, and I got my Prince. But in time he had changed and once we met our future daughter and saw the future, we would lead together he had come cold and destined of me. To the point of yelling at me and blaming me for anything that went wrong in his life and the final straw was when he hit me two days ago. I had enough and waited for my family to take a trip and take the child with them. I left and came here." Said Usagi as now Naruto was holding her as she was crying. She had done her best to keep strong. But everything Mamoru and her friends and daughter have done to her. Just came crashing back down on her and she felt lighter talking to him about it. It was like he was healing her.

"That is horrible he had done that to you and the child you are to have in the future had been rotten to you. But, just remember the future is never set in stone. It is what you make of it. It is a future that you must want to set it in stone and that future didn't sound happy or did it seem to have any love in it." Said Naruto as he smiled down at her.

She hiccupped a little from her tears and smiled. "Your right. I have made it to where he nor the others could fallow me." She said with a happy smile.

"If somehow the bastard shows up here. I'll beat his ass and make his regret ever laying a finger on you." Said Naruto with a grin.

'_**So my feeling was right. She is of the silver hair goddess.'**_ Thought Kurama as he just stayed quite. There will be time to talk to his kit about this girl.

Time had gone by slowly and Usagi had told Naruto everything about her and about her secret life she had lived for the past two years. That she was the pretty guardian Sailor Moon. The protect of love and Justice.

He enjoyed her stories about battling monsters and the people she had faced up until now and he had open up to her about becoming an ANBU at a very young age and how his mission now was to protect the last Uchiha and find out who his so-called Sensei was working for. Just then they heard a noise.

"Naruto what are you…..." Yelled the chunin that stopped midsentence as he saw Naruto and a girl cuddling together just talking.

Both Naruto and Usagi look at who just jumped down from the tree. With a mental sigh Naruto stood up and smiled at his sensei with a goof smile. Something Usagi caught. _'He wears a mask just like how I did?!'_ She thought to herself as she stayed sitting next to the large scroll.

"Wow Iruka-sensei you found me. Well I guess us." Said Naruto cheerfully. While mentally kicking himself.

"Naruto what in hell do you think you are doing out here and with the Forbidden Scroll and whose this girl with you?" Asked Iruka as he didn't know what was going on.

With a sheepish smile Naruto spoke. "Well you see Iruka-sensei Mizuki-sensei told me if I stole this scroll and learned something from it. I would be passing a secret test that is only given to a select few each year. He told me I was the lucky one this year. So do I pass sensei?" He question with hope and honesty in his eyes.

This made Iruka feel uneasy and not sure what to think of his childhood best friend. "Naruto. I'm sorry but what Mizuki told you was a lie. We do not have a secret exam we give select few each year." He told his favorite student.

Naruto frowned looking at Iruka. "So he used me to get his hands on this scroll?" He asked as he heard someone laughing up in the trees.

Usagi looked up and saw the silver-blue hair man looking down on them and the look he had in his eyes wasn't right. It left her feeling uneasy.

"Oh Naruto-kun I knew you would be so foolish to believe me. So desperate to pass that you would do anything. Also it didn't help that I messed with your exam when you made the clone. I knew you would had passed this time. For your clones had been getting better and I couldn't chance it. So I had to do something to make sure I had you as my scapegoat." Said Mizuki as he jumped down into the small clearing grinning like a madman.

Naruto's eyes flashed a violet color just briefly if one wasn't looking, they wouldn't had noticed it. But Usagi saw it and felt a dark energy inside the boy. One she had never felt before. But it also felt tainted for it once was pure.

"Well Mizuki-tame I have always known you where up to something and the few times you came to class reeking of snakes had made me question if you had began dating Anko. But I knew that wasn't true for she wouldn't waste her time on you and the only other that summon snakes. Well he is a stain on this village's history. The feeling I have here tonight. You want to give this scroll to that man." Growled out Naruto as he was standing tall and his childish goof personality was now replaced by someone strong and powerful.

Mizuki just laughed as he didn't know what was laying in wait for him. "You finally have something correct. I do work for Lord Orochimaru. He is my true Master. Not that fool of a Hokage that is too old to know better and allow a demon like yourself to walk freely in this village." He laughed baiting Naruto into doing something stupid.

"The old man is wiser then you'll ever be. You will sell your soul to the highest bidder if it ever came down to it." Naruto told him in a cool and calm voice.

Iruka looked at his friend with shock. "How could you do this Mizuki. The Leaf is your home? How can you betray us like this?" He asked as he didn't know what to do.

Mizuki just grinned. "You're the fool for befriending the demon that killed your parent's 15 years ago." He said as he looked over at Naruto as his grin grew even more demonic. "Naruto-kun did you know there is a secret about you that no one is allowed to talk about?" He asked as he looked at the boy.

Naruto was a little confused by this. He knew there was secrets surround his birth and once he finished this mission, he was going to be told who his parents are and another secret the old man looked worried about. "What are you talking about Mizuki-tame?" He question as he wanted to know what the hell was going on now.

"NO YOU MUSTN'T TELL HIM. ITS FORBIDDEN MIZUKI!" Yelled Iruka as he had panic in his voice and fear in his eyes.

Mizuki just glares at Iruka and looks back at Naruto. "The night you where born the Kyubi attacked. The 4th Hokage sealed the beast within a newborn child. That child was you Naruto. You are the Kyubi no Yoko or The Kyubi no Kitsune!" Said Mizuki with glee in his voice. He hoped this would destroy the boy so he could kill him and take the scroll.

Naruto just blinked and looked at Mizuki owlish before he began to laugh. "That's rich. Next your going to tell me that the old man is the Sage of Six Paths." He said between laughs as he already knew about Kurama. He had just never told the old man that he had met the fox when he was little.

Mizuki blinked and glared at the boy before him. This wasn't going as planned. "You knew you were the demon this whole time?!" He demanded.

"No. But I knew of the fox for awhile now. He told me what happen that night I was born and how he was sealed within me. But you have one thing wrong Mizuki-tame. I am not the fox. I am just his jailer as he is my prisoner for as long as I live." Said Naruto as he was growing tried of this little game.

Iruka looked on with shock written all across his face. He was unsure how his little brother was going to take this news. But he had taken it better than anyone would have expected him to.

"You bastard you must die now!" Growled out Mizuki was he was pulling out several Shuriken from his pouch.

Before he knew what happen there was a glow around his body was, he was standing in a large seal. The writing from the ground raced up his body sealing away all his chakra and whatever seals he may have had on his body. "Uzumaki death prison seal complete." Said Naruto as he looked at his old sensei now trader.

Mizuki fell to the ground in pain. His whole body was on fire. At this moment he wished his life was taken for he didn't know if he could withstand this pain much longer.

Just then the 3rd Hokage appeared before them along with his ANBU guards and another team.

"Naruto you have done well." Said Sarutobi as he looked at his grandson in everything but blood.

Naruto looked up at the old man and smiled. "Thanks. But I do want to know one thing." He said looking at the old man.

With a nod of his head for the boy to keep talking. Naruto just looked at him for a few seconds as the others watched on.

"Am I going back to my post or am I truly being forced back in the ranks as a Genin?" Question Naruto as he wasn't sure how to feel about this.

"You need to bond with those of your own age Naruto. As I told you in the past. ANBU was only going to be for a while. I know that you hold a high title within the ranks. But for now we need you to step away for awhile and make a name for yourself in the light of day as for the name you made for yourself in the shadows has built the highest anyone has even seen in the bingo book." Said Sarutobi as he looked at the boy.

With a defeated sigh Naruto looks at the old man. "I just have one request." He told him.

"What would that be Naruto-kun?" Asked Sarutobi with his grandfather smile.

"I do not, and I do repeat this. I do not want to be on the same team as Sasuke Uchiha or Sakura Haruno. They both have mental instability that I fear would get us all killed." Said Naruto as he looked over his shoulder and saw Usagi and smiled. "I wouldn't mind being teamed up with her." He said pointing over his shoulder at the blonde hair girl.

Now that Naruto had pointed her out. Everyone looked at her as she stood up and walked up to them with the large scroll in her arms. She bows to the old man with a soft smile on her face. "I am Usagi Serenity and I am new to the village. I am from across the great sea." She told him as this was the story, they had worked out together.

Sarutobi looked at the girl before him. He didn't feel she was lying to him, but he knew she was hiding something form everyone. "We will speak about this more once we are in my office." He said with a soft smile.

"Alright old man." Said Naruto as he took the scroll and pulled Usagi into his arms. She softly blushed being pulled so closed to him and they vanished in a swirl of leaves and blue flames.

"Lord Hokage." Said Iruka as he was coming out of his shock.

"Yes Iruka-kun?" Asked The 3rd.

"What just happen, and Naruto isn't a Genin but ANBU?" Question Iruka as he didn't know what to do.

"Yes, Naruto has been in ANBU for the past 10 years of his short life. He was placed their after his 5th birthday for protection and six month later he became one of my best agents." Said Sarutobi as he felt sad and guilty for making a child that young into a cold-blooded killer.

Iruka just nodded his head. For he knew if he asked anything else it would be getting to some darker areas that he wish not to know about.

**I'm trying this out. This is a story where Naruto is strong and smarter then normal and is ANBU but is forced to retire for now. This is also a story where Usagi is driven away by her friends and future family and is abused by them. She runs away to find love and happiness elsewhere.**

**Naruto and Usagi will be paired together in the future but I am not going to rush it. They will grow as friends and then into lovers. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am glad everyone had enjoyed the first chapter of Shadow Moon.**

**I wanted to try something new with Usagi and Naruto as I normally have Usagi running because of Rei and jackass being taken over by dark powers and stuff. This time he is still an ass that wants power and abusive to her and his future daughter is just like him and Usagi doesn't need that. Also I remember watching the dark moon family arch and wondering why the silver crystal rejected the girl. Was she really the daughter of Usagi? So that is why this story is born.**

**Like always I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon.**

**Chapter 2**

**Team placement and oh damn you're not getting your kingdom **

**Hokage's office**

Naruto and Usagi sat in the old man's office waiting for him to return from the forest where they had left him and the others. Naruto wanted to get this night over with and get home and get a little sleep before having to be at the academy at 10am and it was already 4am and the old man was taking his sweet ass time returning and he was getting a little grumpy.

"Where is the old man?" Whine Naruto as he was tired and wanted to go home. He still needed to set Usagi up in his place before they went to bed. As well he needed to find out about this big secret about his life.

Just then the Hokage open his office door walking in as his personal ANBU stayed outside of his office. Naruto looked at him with narrow eyes. It was rare for the old man to order his ANBU to stay outside to wait.

Sarutobi smiled as he saw the Forbidden Scroll sitting on his desk. Before making his way over to his desk he walked over to the portraits of the past Hokage's and stopped before the 4th. He sighed as he took down the portrait and a safe appeared behind it. Opening it, he pulled out several scrolls like the ones that Naruto had taken from the Forbidden scroll. Sarutobi turned to the boy and smiled. "I know you have the ones from the scroll. Those were the ones that I was to give you when you were older. But how you are a commander in ANBU. I figure you have earned them already." He said as he walked back to his desk setting down these new scrolls.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the old man before him. "So, I'm not going to get any rest tonight? Am I?" He asked he knew he was going to be heading straight home to shower and to the Academy for the day after this. He looked over at Usagi who just smiled softly at him and took his hand to comfort him.

"It will be fine Naruto-kun. I'm sure they sell some type of energy drink here to perky right up again." Said Usagi with a smile.

Now both Naruto and Sarutobi looked at the girl strangely. "The only thing we have for energy is coffee." Said a puzzled Naruto.

Usagi looked at him shocked. "They don't sell Monster Energy here or Red Bull?" She asked half freaked out.

They both shook their heads no to the girl.

She sighed as she pulled her back over to her and pulled out several large cans and one small silver and blue can. "These are the energy drinks I would drink when I was out on my mission and I had to go to school right after." She told Naruto as he nodded his head.

"My dear my I see those." Asked Sarutobi.

"Yeah sure." Said Usagi as she placed all five cans on top of the desk before her. There was Monster original, Monster white Russian, Monster Loca Moca, Monster Low ball, Red bull.

"These are energy drinks?" Asked Sarutobi as he studied the cans before him.

"Yeah. They give you a nice pick me up when you are tried and have been up all night. But sometimes they make you crash hard when you're really tried. But sadly you can't drink more than 2 or 3 a day without feeling like you're going to have a heart attack. I think it's from all the caffeine and ginseng. But I'm not sure there is a lot of things in them." Said Usagi as she looked at the old man.

Sarutobi nodded his head. This could help his shinobi on missions. They seem to be like solider pills.

"They kind of sound like solider pills." Voiced Naruto as he was looking at the Monster Loca Moca. He might be trying this one or sharing with Usagi.

"I would like to take some of these to some of my shinobi that make the solider pills and see if they would be able to recreate the formulae." Said Sarutobi.

"Sure that's fine. I have more in my bag." Said Usagi as Naruto saw five boxes in her duffle bag.

"Alright we have gotten off track here." Said Sarutobi as he looked at the two teens before him. "How about we begin with you first Miss Serenity as what I need to speak with Naruto is a village secret and when it does come out. It will rock the very foundation of the Elemental Nations." He told the two.

Usagi nodded her head. "Well like I stated My name is Usagi Serenity. I am from across the great sea. I came here to escape being forced into a loveless marriage as the man only wanted me for what my mother gifted me." She told the two.

Sarutobi arched a brow to this. "May I ask what your mother had gifted you?"

Usagi nodded her head and stood up and walked into the center of the office and held up the black rose locket. Waving her hand over it she called out. "Moon Crystal Make-up." In a bright and blinding light she had transformed into Sailor Moon. But her outfit had changed to match her locket. Now her white bodice was black and the bright blue skirt and handkerchief that went over her shoulders were a dark almost midnight blue and her red boots now black with open toes with her nails now painted red as her gloves were black. Her hair stayed in the ponytail. It didn't take on the normal twin buns of Sailor Moon and her tiara was now silver from gold with a moonstone in the center.

"I am the Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. But with my look changing I guess I could be called the Pretty Guardian Sailor Shadow Moon." Said Usagi as she giggled.

The two men looked at her with shock and wide eyes. They have never seen anything like this, and they had even checked to see if it was a Genjutsu, but it wasn't.

"Where I was from, I would fight demons and any evil that threaten us. To take over our world. I have four others that are to fallow me. But they had turned their backs on me to fallow the foolish prince that believes he will rule the world in the future. But without me by his side. That will never come fruition. For I am his key to becoming King of Neo Crystal Tokyo or the Neo Silver Millennium." Said Usagi as she let out a sigh and dropped her transformation and turned back to herself as she smiled at them.

"What do you mean you are the key for him to become a king to this Neo Silver Millennium?" Asked Sarutobi as he was slowly coming out of his shock.

Usagi frowned. "I am the Princess of the former Silver Millennium before it was destroyed so long ago by an evil woman name Queen Beryl. She was after my so-called Prince. If I hadn't been so foolish and allowed her to have him. My mother might still be alive, and we might still be at peace." She said as a single tear rolled down her cheek and began to glow.

As the figure form from the glowing tear drop everyone was on guard as they didn't know who or what it could be. One the light had faded it was a beautiful woman with long silver hair and fairy wings in a long A-line white dress with a flower in the center of it. There before them stood Queen Serenity.

"Momma?!" Said Usagi with shock lacing her voice. Naruto and Sarutobi look at the Goddess before them. She looked to be no older than 18. How could she have a daughter that was 15 years old?

"_How my dear Serenity. How I have missed you so."_ Said Queen Serenity.

This now had Kurama awake inside of Naruto. **"Kit summon me."** Said Kurama as he wanted to see the woman before everyone once more. He wanted to bask in her pure light once more. Naruto nodded his head and ran though some hand signs. **"Summoning Jutsu!"** He shouted as a poof of smoke a fox the side of a horse appeared in the office as its nine-tails swayed behind it.

Sarutobi's eyes almost popped out of his head as he saw the Kyubi standing outside of his seal. He looked over at Naruto with the same shock and fear in his eyes. "What is the nine-tails doing out of his seal Naruto?" He asked with shock and fear in his voice.

Naruto looked over at Sarutobi as Kurama walked over to the Goddess of the woman and bowed down before her. **"I was just a small kit when you meet with my father so very long ago, My Goddess."** He told her.

"Relax old man. He is the boss summons of my summons." Said Naruto grinning.

Queen Serenity smiled as she cupped her hands around Kurama's face. _"I remember you were just a small kit playing with my hair and watching me with wisdom beyond your years as your siblings played and wanted to return to the Moon Kingdom with me. Even you wanted to come with me. For you had taken a liken to my unborn daughter."_ She said with a giggle.

One could see a slight blush on the mighty Biju's face. **"You both are pure, and I was drawn to you both. But father said we needed to be here to help man grow and learn. But all we have seen is fear and been used as weapons and treated as mindless beast."** Said Kurama as he looked at Naruto with a slight smile. **"Well my kit and his mother before him had treated me well as I have been sealed within them. But the one before Mito Uzumaki was a pain in the ass. All we did was fight."** He said with a grumble.

Queen Serenity smiled. _"You have always been strong willed, and another strong will like yourself would clash. But Kurama-chan. You do not feel whole?"_ She said as she didn't know how to word it.

Kurama looked away and let out a long sigh. **"It was bound to come out and it is best to be told now. The night the kit was born, his mother was attacked, and his father fought off a masked Uchiha claiming to be Madara Uchiha. But the man's chakra was different. But that is besides the fact. The night his mother gave birth the Uchiha had attacked and taken him hostage and told both his parents to hand me move. But Kushina told him now and tried to fight. But she had lost too much blood and was weak from childbirth. So Minato charged the man to get his son and at the same time try to hurt the man. The man though Naruto up in the air with paper bombs all over his baby blanket. His father quickly pulled the blanket away and attached it to the man and it went off blowing off the man's right arm. Kushina screamed for Minato to take Naruto and the only leaving nurse away to safety. Which he did. But while he was going the bastard stabbed Kushina in the belly with a special kunai. One I had never seen and pulled me out of her. Once I was out of her I saw she was trying to heal herself with whatever of my chakra was left as when I was still inside of her I was working to heal her from giving birth. That was the last thing I remember until I came too and saw my claw sticking out of Kushina and Minato as they knelt before a crying baby Naruto and the Shinigami before them pulling my soul and Minato's soul into him and the rest of me into Naruto. I was torn into two as the deal Minato had made with the Shinigami and once I met my kit at 3 years old, I had begun training him. For it was the last promise I made Kushina. To teach him in the ways of Uzu and of Shinobi. That is why he moved up to Kitsune Commander just one step below Commander Dragon. If he wasn't being pulled from ANBU. By the end of the year I believe he would have taken over for Commander Dragon."** Said Kurama as he looked at Naruto with pride.

But Naruto stood there shell shocked as Kurama had said the names of both of his parents. He had remembered learning about both of his parents in ANBU. Also learning about just his father at the Academy for the civilian council hated his mother and wanted nothing to do with the Uzumaki clan. But they couldn't wipe them out of the village history for Lady Mito and how they are also Village founders.

"_My dear Kurama. I know you didn't want to hurt anyone. Being under the control of someone with a dark heart."_ Said Queen Serenity as she kissed his cheek and he began to glow. Just then the Shinigami appeared before everyone.

"**Who summons me?"** He demands.

"_I have."_ Said Queen Serenity as she softly smiles at the God of Death.

"**Queen Serenity. I see you are still moving freely between worlds."** Said the Shinigami as if it was a normal thing to see the woman doing things like this.

"_Yes, I have come to see my daughter in this new world. She has left earth and with that has taken the Moon King and Silver Millennium with her to this new world."_ Said Queen Serenity.

The Shinigami looked over at Usagi and then at Naruto. **"She has found the child of light. It is fitting they had found each other. For two pure souls who have only been though pain to find each other is a rare thing."** Said the Shinigami as he grinned behind his creepy mask.

Naruto paled at the Shinigami looking at him. For him being an ANBU and high-ranking shinobi. He was still scared of ghost. Something he had never gotten over and feared that the people he had killed on missions one would haunt him. He never caught the comment about the child of light or anything. But this didn't go unmissed by Kurama and Sarutobi.

"**Why do you call for me Queen Serenity?"** Asked the Shinigami.

"_I want the other half of Kurama's soul. Without it the boy nor Kurama will never become as powerful as they are truly meant to be. You know without Kurama having his whole soul he will die sooner or later and that will leave the boy weak. Even though he will have become one with Kurama. It will leave him weak for about a month or two and anyone during that time can hurt or kill him. I know this boy is meant for great things and I don't think you want him gone so soon."_ Said Queen Serenity with a smirk on her face as she knew she had won.

With a sigh and nodded a crimson orb come out of the Shinigami's mouth and flow into Naruto's stomach slamming into the boy knocking his chair over with the boy in it. Kurama used his tails to lift up Naruto as his eyes are now spinning from the force that hit him.

"You didn't have to be so rough with him." Said Usagi as she glared at the Shinigami as she began to glow and was now in a white gown just like her mother's but it had a choker that had three straps attaching to the top of the dress to hold it up and now the puffy sleeves where gone and it had a corset backing to it. Her crescent moon appeared with a silver crown with the Uzumaki symbol behind the moon.

Queen Serenity smiled at this. Her daughter had changed her future and it appeared for the better if what she saw in the gown and crown was any hint. _"Allow me to present my daughter Neo Queen Serenity. But until she takes her thorn. You may call her Princess Serenity."_ She told them as everyone bowed. Even the Shinigami bowed to the young princess before him.

Naruto had awoken to this and was bowing as well.

Usagi blushed. "Please stand up. I am just a normal girl with a gift my mother gave me." She told them as she didn't want to be treated like a porcelain doll that must be kept up high and away from danger. "Just like everyone here. I am a warrior and guardian of love and justice. My mission is to protect the future to make sure peace will come and no one will stop it." She told them as they all nodded their heads.

"_You have made my proud my dear. Just remember. You might have cut your links to the past. But the past always has a way of finding its way back to you."_ Said Queen Serenity as she knew what her daughter had done.

"I know momma. I know I hadn't cut my links to Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus or Sailor Neptune and with those three outer Guardians they might come seeking me. But I know that they still sleep for now and Sailor Pluto is unable to found me at this time." Said Usagi as she didn't want to deal with anyone form her past at the moment.

Queen Serenity smiles. _"With you coming to this world. It had also moved the three guardians that still haven't awoken. They will find you in time."_ She told her daughter. Usagi was surprised by this. With three of them still sleeping she had changed what world they awoke in. This also meant it would be awhile before even Sailor Pluto found them and join them for, she was part of their team and was to work closely with the three other outer scouts.

Queen Serenity turned to Sarutobi. _"I am sorry for getting in the way of you telling the Prince of Uzu and Konoha about his family."_ She told him with a playful smile.

The Shinigami also smirked as several scrolls appeared before him. **"These are scrolls for the boy. They are from the island. I know he wouldn't be able to go there any time in the future. They are the lost scrolls that I had gathered with the request of the Uzumaki family. For they had been the only clan besides the Moon clan to ever been on good terms with me and summon me for aid and just for tea."**

Both Naruto and Usagi looked shocked at this.

"I am sorry I didn't know my family did this." Said Naruto as he bowed to the Death God.

The Shinigami waved him off.

"I promise as soon as I can. I will build a small shine in my home for you and give you offerings as a thank you for everything you have done for my family." Said Naruto as he felt honored that a God would go out of his way for him.

The Shinigami smiled. **"Make sure the girl makes the Moon Cakes from the Moon Kingdom for me and leave them on the shrine and I shall come and get them as well make me the Uzu Storm cakes boy."** Both teens nodded their heads and Queen Serenity handed her daughter a scroll with the recipes she will be needing in the near future. With that said the Shinigami vanished with the howls of the souls of hell.

With a sigh Sarutobi looked at the boy as the sun was cresting the village walls. "Naruto what they said is true. Your father was Minato Namikaze and was the 4th Hokage. Before you ask. He chose you to believe only you would be the one to become one with the nine-tails. As well only an Uzumaki can hold a Biju as strong as him. AS for your mother. She was Kushina Uzumaki that daughter of the Uzukage and was to become the future Uzukage until her Aunt Mito called for her to come to the village to visit as well. She called for your mother just days before the attack that wiped out Uzu. This making your mother the only Uzumaki to take over as the holder of the nine-tails and soul heir of Uzu." He told the boy.

"Why did you keep this from me?" Asked Naruto as he felt hurt for being lied to for so long.

"**Kit you must understand. Your parents where high profile shinobi. Your father the yellow flash and your mother the Crimson Princess of Death. Anyone would have paid a lot of money to make sure you died, or they would have kidnapped you to use a breeding stock as you are the last of the Uzu royal family and last Uzumaki that we know of."** Said Kurama.

"What he said is true my boy. I had to make sure you were strong enough to protect yourself before I told you. Now your 15 and ANBU commander just below Dragon. I know you can protect yourself and anyone else that you are with." Said Sarutobi as he look at Usagi who blushed.

"Are you going to inform the villagers of this?" Asked Naruto as he wanted to know now.

"I wanted to talk to you about that." Said Sarutobi as he had a plan but wasn't sure if it would work.

"_Do you not have the Chunin Exam's coming up in the next 9 months?"_ Asked Queen Serenity as she figured that would work.

"Yes we do." Said Sarutobi.

"Then why not then. Let them know then. That will give me time to learn my family jutsus and styles and put them on display then." Said Naruto as it would work. He would spam his shadow clones to high heaven to learn everything in all those scrolls.

Queen Serenity smiled as she saw the moon scrolls in the mix. _'He kept them and give it to his child of the Uzumaki clan. He made a wise chose. Of those of the Senju and Uchiha have fallen too far to be save and the Uzumaki they feared them for the gifts I gave them.'_ She thought to herself as she walked up to Naruto and kisses his forehead as a crescent moon appeared on it as well. It was a silver with a golden halo to it. _"A gift from the past to the future. Now the moon scrolls will be truly understood."_ Said Queen Serenity as she vanished from the office.

Usagi was shocked for her mother had never given a gift like this to anyone but her and even then, the gifts to the scouts had to come from herself and never from her mother.

"Naruto here are the keys to your family home. I had the place clean by a few trued people for you and me personal stocked it with food and other items you need. You can go later to your place and pack things up and take it to your new home. But lets take you to your new come and lets seal these scrolls." Said Sarutobi as he was pulling out a small sealing scroll as Naruto was already sealing the scrolls in a seal tattoo on his arm and he looked over at Usagi with a smile.

"Well lets go and after we finished there and the Academy, we can find out your elemental afflation Usagi-chan." Said Naruto as he offered her his hand.

She smiled and took his hand. "Thank you for all your kindness." She told him.

Sarutobi nodded his head and gave Naruto the slip of paper and they left the office to the forest surround the village near the haunted forest of death.

**Tokyo **

Luna sat in Minako's room looking out the window. She couldn't help but feel something had happen. Something had changed withing the balance in the world and as well she couldn't feel Usagi.

"Minako." Said Luna to the blonde Sailor of love.

"Yes, Luna?" Asked Minako.

Luna studied the girl for several seconds. "Do you feel anything off?" she asked the blonde.

Minako took on a thinking pose and sat their for several minutes before she said anything. "Well a little. But its but its something you can't really fell." She said as she looked over at the black cat.

Luna frowned as she looked at the white cat that was lazily. "Let's have the girls meet us at the park so we can talk. I have a bad feeling and I am unable to feel Usagi anymore." She said with worry.

He nodded his head and got up. Luna called for the others girls to meet at the docks at the park to ask them the same question she had asked Minako.

It had been about an hour as they all met at the entrance of the park and walked together to the docks.

"I don't see why we are meeting here?" Complained Rei as she wanted to be at home.

Luna looked up at Sailor of fire. "Something is off, and I am having issues feeling Usagi's energy." Said Luna as she looked back down to the ground as Ami was carrying.

"I'm sure Usagi is fine. She is pretty strong and wasn't she going with her family for the week?" Asked Makoto as she looked up at the night sky as the full moon was coming out from behind the clouds.

"I think your just over thinking everything." Said Rei as she looked away.

Something caught in the moonlight that caught Luna's eye. "What is that?" She asked Jumping out of Ami's arms and running over to the item on the ground. There before Luna was Usagi's locket. It had been broken to tiny pieces and the silver crystal had been taken.

"OH MY GOD! ITS USAGI'S LOCKET!" Cried out Luna as the others stopped dead in their tracks and looked at the black cat.

"It can't be Luna. You said yourself Usagi was going on a trip with her family." Said Artemis as he ran over to her.

The others ran over and picked up the broken locket. "This isn't good. If someone has taken Usagi we need to find her fast." Said Ami as she looked at the others with worry and fear in her eyes.

They all nodded their heads. "We need to get Mamoru as he does hold a strong bond with her." Said Minako.

"Let's go." Said Makoto as they took off running to the apartment building that one Mamoru Chibi living in.

There all four inner scouts knocked and pounded on his front door waiting for him to open the door. Opening the door in sweatpants and a t-shirt stood there was Mamoru. He glared at the four girls and two cats that stood before him.

"What do you want? Did Usagi sent you here?" He question them in an uncaring tone.

This caught them off guard. He didn't sound like the caring and loving boyfriend or Tuxedo Mask that always came to their aid.

"No. Usagi hasn't sent us. She was to be on a family trip until…..." Trailed of Makoto looking away. She got a bad feeling from telling him that Usagi was missing.

"Until what? Spit it out!" Growled out Mamoru as he glared at the brunette standing before him.

"We found Usagi's locket. Someone broke it and she is missing." Said Minako. Hoping with all the power of her planet they had just caught him on an off day.

He rolled his eyes. "She most of dropped it and is on her trip with her parents." Said Mamoru as he was now stepping back into his apartment.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Your girlfriend is missing, and you don't give a damn?" Growled out Ami as she couldn't wrap her mind around this. A man that stated he loved her best friend. Was now acting so cold and acting as if he didn't care.

His cold uncaring black eyes rested on the Sailor of Mercury. "I do not give a damn about her. All she will do is give me a future that I want and a child that I will groom in the way I want. She is just a tool for me to use to get what I want." He growled out and slammed the door in their shocked faces.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Rei as she didn't know what to think about what she just heard. Yeah, they had been pretty hard on Usagi as of late. But they didn't know she was going though this kind of hell with Mamoru.

Every time they would ask her about the man. She would say he was busy and hadn't seen him or just change the subject. Had they been so blind to the abuse their friend was going though.

"Let us go see if there are any clues back at Usagi's." Said Luna as they nodded their heads and left.

After walking for about a half an hour they made it to Usagi's house. They never thought the girl lived that far from Mamoru. Luna want to the bedroom window Usagi left open just a little for her to get in and got in and open the door for the others.

They went up to Usagi's room and looked around. They found a lot of things missing. But that could be explained away because of the trip. But why would she just take the photos of her other friends with her though. As they looked more Ami found Usagi's Dairy.

"I found her Dairy." Said Ami as she sat down on Usagi's bed as the others fallowed suit and sat down.

Ami open the Dairy and slowly looked it over.

_June 13__th_

_I went over to Mamoru's today. He had called me over telling me he had something he wanted to talk about. I was happy for I thought he wanted to spend time with me. He hasn't been wanting to see me for the past three months. He come play his part as Tuxedo Mask and put a good show for the girls and leave. When I got to his apartment we talked for a few minutes before he began ripping me apart telling me. I am no good and would be a worthless mother in the future and a no-good queen. For what he has seen I got myself caught so easily. That the only reason he is with me is for he wants the power that I will give him in the future. For his title as Prince of the Earth means jack shit in this time and age. But me being the Princess of the Moon and Silver Millennium still holds power because of my silver crystal._

_I told him I would never give him this power and I wanted nothing to do with him. I will put up with him being Tuxedo Mask and coming to help us. But I wasn't his girlfriend no more. Before he could hit me. Chibi-Usagi showed up. For once I was happy to see that brat. I left after that._

Ami read out loud as the others look on with shock.

_July 10__th_

_I was with the girls today. They have been treating me like shit since Chibi-Usagi showed up. They go out of their way to belittle me more and call me fat, stupid and slow and even at times worthless and don't understand how I am the Moon Princess and Future Neo Queen Serenity. To save me more heart ache I have been cutting down with how much time I have been spending with them. They don't understand that I need to eat so much for my attacks are overpowered and I burn everything off and I'm sick after a battle and just want to sleep and after they leave. I'm throwing up in the bushes or somewhere when I'm alone. For I had over done it again. But to them I'm just a pig of a crybaby. But soon they will see._

They sat there quietly as they remember calling her names and treating her back when the pink rabbit had shown up. They hadn't known her attacks did that too her. They did feel a little sick after they had gotten their new powers and how they had become stronger. But they didn't know Usagi's power was much stronger than theirs.

_August 29__th_

_I went over to Mamoru's for Chibi-Usagi has been refusing to come home at times and my parents had begun to worry. I figure if I asked him to send her home he would agree. I was mistaken. When I got there things had gone fine for a few minutes and he tried to kiss me, but I pulled back and pushes him away from me. He asked me what he was wrong and why couldn't "kiss his Girlfriend". I laughed in his face. I am not your girlfriend. We broke up back in June don't you remember after you belittled me._

_He told me this. I thought things where fine with us after I saved you a few times and we talked, and I even kissed you that one time. I just glared up at him. That was all show for the girls and Chibi-Usagi as they do not know we are broken up. Then we must still be together if the kid is still around. He growled out at me. I looked at him with honest in my eyes. I don't think she is mine. The silver crystal in the future has rejected her and even the silver crystal of the present has rejected her. That is telling me she isn't my child but yours. I told him. He grow angry and slapped me. With that I left. I didn't even both to tell him to send the brat back to my home. I didn't know who to turn to. For this point my friends had turned their backs on me and had been treating me pretty poorly and telling me to grow up and stop acting like a crybaby and to grow up. My life isn't to hard. So I bought some make-up covered up the handprint for about a week. Thank god for my quick healing. For this mark would have lasted longer. But I had enough. I am not going to be anyone punching bag or stepping stool anymore. I'm done. The old kind heart Usagi is dead. But for now I will still play the fool until I find my open window and I'm gone._

By now they had all been crying they hadn't known they been treating her that bad. They remembered their cold and cruel words to her. They didn't know she was growing though that kind of pain with Mamoru. They didn't know that bastard had hit her and abused her. They would get back at him. They would show this dairy to her parents and her father can beat his ass. They will tell his best friend Andrew and show him what Usagi wrote and have him beat the man. For Andrew saw Usagi as a little sister and he wouldn't stand for this.

_December 22__nd_

_I'm breaking free. Today is the day. I have cut all my links with the girls and Luna and Artemis. Along with the bastard and his child. I will be taking momma's secret door and leaving. I'm going to start my new life without everyone. I don't care whoever takes over as leader they can have the heart ache that comes with it. But with me leaving the bastard will never become king and we will see if that child of his is truly mine. For me leaving it will vanish. But if it is still around and I'm not here. Then the child was never mine and I was brainwashed into believing she belonged to me. I do feel a little bad for leaving like this. I will miss everyone. But I need this. No one cares about me and in a few days' time my parents should forget about me and so will a majority of people that knew me. The only ones that will remember me are the girls and the bastard and his child if its still around. But my parent's will only remember me as their daughter they lost in the attack on Tokyo tower not that long ago. For that is why my stuff is still in my room. If chibi-Usagi still around will it will have to figure something out for that ball Luna P is tied to my silver crystal energy and it will stop working and answering to her soon as I leave and her spell on my parents will fade real soon and her bastard father will have to go get her from the Hot springs. But that isn't my worries anymore. I know Luna will feel something wrong soon as I leave._

_Luna I am sorry to do this to you. I know you have done your best. But I have to go. I can't handle the physical and emotional abuse anymore. My mother wouldn't wish that for me. That is why she gave me a gift to escape one that not even Sailor Pluto or anyone else can use to find me. Well the only ones that might be able to find me the last three outer scouts, but they hasn't wakened yet and now with me gone. They will never awaken._

_Goodbye dear friend and I am truly sorry. Tell the girls whatever you want I don't care. For I don't believe they would even care that I am now gone._

_Farewell_

The four inner scouts had been now crying as a door appeared behind them for Sailor Pluto had been watching and listening in as she had lost sight of the Princess and Neo Crystal Tokyo had vanished.

"She has taken her mother's gate and I am unable to fallow her. Unless she wishes to be found. She is lost to us in the gates of time." Said Sailor Pluto as she knelt down crying as she should have done something to save her Princess/Queen from the present and future she was to have.

**I'm stopping there**

**Next time will find out what happen to the pink rabbit and what team does Naruto get?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon**

**I don't think I will be making this a harem story. I know all the stories I have Naruto as a male it pretty much turns into a harem. I want to do this mainly Naruto x Usagi.**

**I'm kind of shocked a lot of people do not have any love for the little pink rabbit. And I'm kind of happy. For she is a little brat and I have never liked her. I think the only time I did like her was when she was wicked lady. For that role suited her the best. But that is my personal opinion. **

**I'm not sure if I will ever bring the inner scouts over. But I do want to have a part where Naruto comes face to face with Jackass. As that will be a bittersweet battle and everyone will see him for the snake he is.**

**Thank you all who have taken the time to read this crazy little idea of mine and my other stories and co-write that I need to get my ass on working on. **

**Also on other pairings. They are up in the air and I'm not sure about Luna as I don't think she would fare well learning Usagi has become a killer/shinobi. It would break her little kitty heart.**

**Chapter 3**

**Oh little rabbit. Your tricks don't work on us anymore.**

**Hot springs**

Tsukino family had arrived at the hot springs. Ikuko looked at her son with a loving smile and the pink hair little girl that had come to live with them. "Alright kids. We are going to be here for a week. So everyone enjoy yourselves." She told her children as she turned to face her husband as he had a slight frown on his face.

"Ikuko dear I have a bad feeling." Said Kenji as he couldn't help shaking the feeling something had happen to their daughter.

"I'm sure everything is fine. It has been awhile since we have left Usagi alone. But she is a strong young woman that can handle anything that comes her way." Said Ikuko as she smiled at her husband.

Shingo watched Chibi-Usagi play with her Luna P ball. _'Man Usagi is so lucky not to be here. I'm so tried of this brat.'_ He thought to himself as he went to his room that his parents got him. For this whole week he was going to go out of his way to keep away from Chibi-Usagi. The brat always got on his nervous and he didn't like how she treated his sister. Yeah Usagi can be a total airhead. But the girl had heart and would do anything for anyone. She was a pure hearted good person like that.

Chibi-Usagi looked around as she saw she was now a lone. "Luna P. I can't wait to return to daddy. I'm going to be bored here. Without that airhead around I have no one to bully and make fun of." She told her cat face ball.

The eyes on Luna P flashed for a second as something strange was happening to it. But what the girl had no idea. But she ignored it and went to her room. She needed to unpack and then enjoy herself at the hot springs.

It was after midnight and Ikuko and Kenji both sat together at the hot springs drinking some sake and just enjoying themselves. It has been a while since they both had alone time with the kids and work and housework. Life just keeping them busy.

"I'm glad we took this vacation." Said Kenji as he looked up at his wife with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I know dear. You need this time away from work and just everything. Its nice to have some family time and alone time just the two of us." Said Ikuko as she looked up at the full moon. "The moon is beautiful tonight." She whispered as her husband looked up to the sky as well.

"It sure is." Said Kenji as he smiled and leaned in and kissed his wife.

Unknown at the moment Luna P began to float out of Chibi-Usagi's arms and across the bedroom. Her eyes flashing and scanning the room. It was seeking the silver crystal to recharge itself. Because earlier that day it felt something off and lost a lot of its power. As the ball moved around it slowly began losing power and all the spells that Chibi-Usagi had used on everyone slowly began fading as the ball itself began to fade from the bedroom.

As Chibi-Usagi slept her body began slowly changing. She had began taking on the from of a teenage girl about the age of 15. She also began to look different all that made her look like Usagi faded away and her pink hair turned a black as her crimson eyes changed to a purple. She slept unknowing of the spell she was under had been broken. She lost all of what ever little magic she stole to make her part of the Royal Moon family. For those were her orders.

Morning there was a knock on Chibi-Usagi's door. "Come on Chibi-Usagi. Its time to get up. Mom and dad want to go on a tour of the village near the hot spring." Yelled Shingo as he didn't feel like waking and dealing with the brat.

"Mm…yeah I'll be out." Called back Chibi-Usagi unknowing of her changes just yet.

Shingo froze at the door. The voice didn't sound right. "Is everything okay in there?" He called back.

Blinking a few times as she was getting annoyed by Usagi's brother. "Yeah. Everything fine. I'm just getting up." She called back as she slipped out of bed. But her eyes widen, and she froze as her feet touched the floor. That wasn't right. Her feet didn't touch the floor last night. She looked up to the mirror that was across from her bed and froze. "Oh this isn't good." She told herself as she was now standing and running over to her backpack pulling out the cell phone Mamoru had given her before the trip. She quickly dialed his number.

"Hello this is Mamoru speaking." Said Mamoru.

'We have a problem." Said Chibi-Usagi.

"Chibi-Usagi is that you?" Question Mamoru at the older sounding girl.

"Yeah its me and we have a huge problem." Repeated Chibi-Usagi as she scanned her bedroom for her Luna P ball.

"Okay. What's wrong that you are freaking out?" Asked Mamoru as he was growing tried of this little game.

"My Luna P ball is missing, and my spell is broken that keeps me looking like the Moon Rabbit." Hissed out Chibi-Usagi as she was growing scared by the minute.

"What do you mean your spells are broken? Doesn't that ball feed off of Usagi's silver crystal?" Asked a slightly worried Mamoru as if this was true. Then he had nothing ensuring that Usagi will be his future wife.

"Does it sound like I'm fucking joking with you. My hair is now black, and my eyes are now purple. I no longer hold any power of the Moon Family and if this isn't fixed soon. I don't know what will happen with your little plan Father." Chibi-Usagi hissed at the man.

"Just calm yourself Kirai. Where is Usagi?" Demanded Mamoru as he said his daughters true name a name befitting one like herself.

Kirai closed her eyes. "She stayed behind from the trip. Claiming that she had a project do with her friend Naru." She told him. This made Mamoru freeze as his eyes open in horror. His mind going back to last night when the girls had shown up.

"No… how could I be a fool." Growled Mamoru.

"What? What is wrong?" Demanded Kirai.

"The girls showed up here last night. They said something had happen to Usagi for no one can feel her energy and they found her broken locket at the docks." Said Mamoru as he was feeling like a fool. He should have listened to them. Pretend to care about the stupid girl and found out if she was alright.

"Well you should have listened to them and looked for her. Now I need you to come and get me before they find out I'm not part of their family." Hissed Kirai.

"You can find your own way back. I gave you enough money to get a bus back. Once you return come to my place and we will go from there." Growled out Mamoru as he didn't have time to go and get his worthless and useless daughter now.

"Bastard." Growled out Kirai as Mamoru had hung up on her before she could say anything else. Grabbing the robe in her room she quickly put it on as her clothes where too small for her to put on. She was lucky when she stole one of Usagi's hoodies. But she needed pants and shoes to get on the bus and make her way back to Tokyo.

Just then there was a knock on her door. "Hello, is someone in there?" Called the voice of one Ikuko as she wondered why they had an extra room. They only needed two. But before she could come into the room Kirai slipped the hood over her bath robe and slippers as she grabbed her bag and phone and slipped out the hotel window heading to the lobby to buy some sweats and shoes of any kind. Ikuko open the door and saw someone had slept in there but there was no one there. "Strange." She said as she closed the door and went to the lobby to get this fixed and off their credit card.

**Tokyo**

Mamoru let his apartment seeking out the girls. He needed to lie to them and tell them he was having a bad night and that he does care for Usagi. They just had a fight earlier that day. "Yea that will work." He told himself as he went to the Crown as they always met there for lunch.

"I can't believe how stupid we were not to see the signs of her being abused by him." Said Ami as she was looking down at her cold cup of tea. The other girls had nodded their heads to this. Motoki had talked with the girls for a minute but when they said Usagi's name he had gotten sad and told them he missed her, and it was tragic that she died in the attack at Tokyo Tower awhile back.

"I can't believe she worked her magic to change's everyone memory of her. So even if we took her diary to her father. It wouldn't do any good. For he would think it was an old log and it would hurt him even more. To know before his baby died, she was being hurt." Said Rei as she felt like a huge bitch for how she was to her friend.

Mamoru walked into the café as he saw the girls and frowned a little as they looked like they had been crying and had a book before them. "Hey ladies. I'm sorry about last night. You caught me at a bad time. I had a figh…..." He didn't get to finish what he was saying as he was slapped back Makoto.

"Don't you fucking dare." Growled out Makoto as she was glaring at him.

"What the hell was that for?" Demanded Mamoru as he was now holding his right cheek.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "We know the truth. You had been abusing Usagi for awhile now and we do not blame her for breaking up with you and not wanting to give you the title of King of Crystal Tokyo." Said Makoto as the others nodded their heads.

"What do you little bitches know? Huh?" Said Mamoru as he was now laughing at them. "All dragged her and made fun of her. You also added to that abuse." He mocked them.

Minako smirked at him as she was now standing. "Well now that Usagi is gone. It does look like your never going to be King. All you'll be king of is shit." She told him as she pushed him out of her way. She couldn't stand seeing him at this moment.

Mamoru went to grab her by the hair, but Motoki grabbed him by the wrist. "What is your problem Mamoru? I have never seen you lash out at a girl before." He told his friend as he was upset and didn't understand what was happening as they kept talking about Usagi and how Mamoru was abusing her before she died.

He narrowed his eyes at Motoki. "Mind your own damn business. This has nothing to do with you." He growled out as he was now pushing his friend away from him so he could go after the guardian of love. For she was the only one that could pass for Usagi and he wanted to take his anger out on her for he couldn't take it out on the real girl.

Motoki slams him against one of the walls. "It is my business when you are trying to attack someone at my job. You need to cool the fuck down and leave those girls alone." He hissed. "It is the one-year anniversary when Usagi passed away on the Tokyo Tower attack." He told him.

This caught Mamoru off guard. He stopped and looked at the blonde hair man. "What are you talking about? Usagi is alive. The little bitch just ran away." He hissed out as he didn't know what was going on.

Before he knew it, Motoki had punished him knocking him on the ground. "You had always been an asshole to Usagi, and I don't know why she wasted any of her time with the likes of you. But I will not have you bad mouth her." He growled out as he turned to walk away before stopping and looking over his shoulder. "I don't ever want to see your face in here again or around these girls. If I do. You will not like what will happen." He told Mamoru as he walked away to get a broom to clean up the mess the bastard had made in his café.

**Konoha**

Naruto and Usagi walked into the large Estate left to him by his parents. It was the Uzumaki Estate as the Namikaze had never built a clan estate when they came to the village during the second shinobi war and by the third war the clan was all but wiped out but for Minato who was the last son of the Clan head and making him the heir of a dead clan.

"Wow this place is huge and look at the private training grounds." Said Naruto as he was shocked at what he was seeing before him.

"Yes Naruto-kun. Your great aunt Mito had this built for her family when they would come and visit and was planning to have a few to move over here from Uzu before the island fell in the 2nd war." Said Sarutobi as he was sad. As he lost his first love in the attack. But he had fallen for his childhood friend and had three beautiful children.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. But just know your not alone anymore. You have me. For my mother had given you a gift and I want to be your friend." Said Usagi as she smiled up at him.

Naruto slightly blushed but quickly covered it up with a huge grin. "Thanks Usagi-chan it means a lot to me." He told her.

"But the house is fully stocked with food for you. Also there is your parent's personal armory as well in one or two scrolls will have your mothers swords." Said Sarutobi as he was opening the door of the Estate as they all walk in and look around.

"Wow." Said Naruto and Usagi as one as they looked around. It reminded Usagi of the Castle she grow up in. In the old moon kingdom.

"It reminds me of the old Moon Kingdom castle I grow up in." Said Usagi as she looked around and saw the white marble tile and the moon symbols around the crown molding on the walls and leading up to the stairs.

"Wow that's cool." Said Naruto as he was looking the picture of his parents that hung over the fireplace. It was the day they had gotten married. Kushina was in a white wedding dressed that kind of looked like the dress Usagi had on in the office. It made the blush return to Naruto as he looked up at his father who was grinning proudly next to his lovely wife.

"I hate to be the kill joy. But you two need to get the academy and I need to give Iruka the new team roster." Said Sarutobi as he smiled at Naruto and Usagi.

Usagi looked at him in shocked. "But I am not a trained Shinobi." She told him as she wonder how this was going to work out for her.

Sarutobi waved her off. "Don't worry. You will get your teams today and meet your sensei and you all will train as a team before you even take on hirer missions and I know Naruto-kun here will get you up to speed and the energy that comes off of you is Chakra or like it. So with a little training with Naruto-kun you will be a high ranking Kunoichi." He told her as Naruto just nodded his head.

"I was one of the top trainers in ANBU. So you are in good hands and I will take it easy on you at the beginning. But after that you will be training like an ANBU." Said Naruto as he had an evil little smirk on his face.

Usagi just paled and slowly nodded her head. She was going to be screwed. _'I hope my training as a sailor moon will help me.'_ She thought to herself as put her bag down and took out two monsters. "Here we both need this for its going to be a long day." She told Naruto as she handed him a Moca Loco and she had a white Russian. He smiled and took the monster and he took hold of her as they vanished in a swirl of flames to the Shinobi Academy.

Sarutobi grinned as he left the estate and returned to the Hokage tower where he found an awaiting Iruka for the list of Shinobi teams.

"Lord Hokage. I know there is now a change in teams. What team will Naruto be on?" Asked Iruka as he was worried for the boy that he had learned was ANBU.

"Well Iruka-kun. I need to change the lineup. For originally, I was going to have Naruto on team 7 with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. But when he told me he wouldn't work with them and that he knew the team would fail. I knew I had to change it. As well he had requested to be on a team with Lady Usagi." Said Sarutobi as he softly smiled.

Iruka nodded his head dumbly as he didn't know what to think at this very moment. The Jonin-sensei's will be having a shit fit about this change. But oh well he was Hokage and what he said was his final word. A smirk creeped on his weathered lips as he pulled out the list of his original teams and began to draw lines though names or writing down what new team they would now be on. As in the end there would be one team with four members along with their Jonin-sensei. But unknow to that sensei that one of their students will be outranking them and when it came time for higher missions Naruto could take over the mission if he felt the need to.

**Shinobi Academy **

Naruto and Usagi had appeared just behind the academy out of the sight of everyone. "So no one knows your this skilled?" Asked Usagi as she was wondering why he was hiding this side of himself.

"Yeah. I had to keep it secret for my own safety as I'm not well liked in the village and with you meeting Kurama. You saw why and heard the story about my birth. I am the cursed child born on October 10th. The night of the Kyubi attack and I am blamed for all those who had died that night and I have come close to dying myself at the hands of those villagers. But I can't blame them or hold it against them. For they are blinded by their own self-hate and grief." Said Naruto as he looked away and then looked back at Usagi. "Come on. Lets shock everyone with the new hot girl hanging out with the dead last." He said with a grin.

Usagi just blushed as she took Naruto's hand that he held out for her. They walked past several people as they watched him with the blonde hair girl they had never seen before. Whispers could be heard behind their backs as the Uchiha's personal fan club was freaking out for the girl was a lot prettier then them and could steal their true love from them.

"Just ignore them." Said Naruto as he looked over his shoulder at her. He had one of his true smiles. She couldn't help from smiling looking at him. They walk into the building and up the stairs to the second floor to room 222. Sliding the door open Naruto steps aside and smiles. "Ladies first." He told Usagi as she smiles.

"Thank you. You're a gentlemen." Said Usagi as she walks past Naruto and into the room where a boy with black hair pulled up into a pineapple ponytail just opens his eyes looking at the new girl talking to Naruto and sighs. "Troublesome. Naruto you know this is for those who had passed right?" He had asked his childhood friend with a small grin.

"Oh Shika you hurt my feelings. I told you I would pass." Said Naruto as he smirks as he walks up to the desk that was just behind Shikamaru's desk and pulls the chair out for Usagi for her to seat down and he takes the seat right next to her.

"Yeah I knew you would pass. So what happen yesterday was just a show for the villagers and the others?" asked Shikamaru as he knew his friend had a lot of secrets and he was just learning a few of them.

"Yeah pretty much. You know I need to flush out that snake hiding in the Academy." Said Naruto as he smirked at his own little joke.

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow to this little comment. "So he was working for the Snake Sannin?" He asked Naruto.

"Yeah. Just don't tell anyone for it would get me into trouble if anyone found out the truth before the old man let the others know about it." Said Naruto.

Shikamaru just nodded his head as he knew it would get both of them in big trouble and there was nothing his father nor clan could do to save his ass if he spilled the beans. "So Naruto whose your girlfriend?" Asked Shikamaru as he was fishing now on where the new girl stood with his best friend.

Usagi blushed slightly. "My name is Usagi Serenity and I am going to be living with Naruto-kun for a while for I am new to the village." She told him honestly but didn't say anything about being not being his girlfriend.

Naruto blushes as well. "Well I haven't asked her out and we are just friends right now." He said as he was scratching his cheek as he wouldn't mind dating Usagi. But he didn't want to push her as he knew she was in a bad place and didn't want to rush her into anything new for right now.

Shikamaru nodded his head. "Nice to meet your Usagi. I am Shikamaru Nara and one of Naruto's oldest friends." He said with a lazy wave.

"Yeah he is also a lazy bastard that is supper smart and has almost figured out all my secrets." Said Naruto as he was laughing at this.

"Troublesome blonde." Said Shikamaru as he let out a sigh.

Choji and Shino walked in next as they froze when they saw the new girl sitting with Naruto. They nodded their heads to the blonde former ANBU. Naruto smiled and waved to them.

"Usagi this is Choji the one eating chips and the one next to him is Shino. He pretty much quiet and has bugs living inside of his body as it is his clan's bloodline limit." Said Naruto as he didn't want to freak her out if she sees a boy coming out of the boy.

"It is nice to meet you both." Said Usagi as she bows to the two boys.

Slowly people came into the classroom that had passed the day before. Naruto had an amused smirk on his face as all the guys and girls looked at Usagi with shock as he was a very pretty girl and looked different from everyone in the village. For she had the same color of blonde as him and if one didn't know any better those two could pass as family.

Sasuke walked into the classroom ignoring everyone as he walked up to his desk. But a shade of blonde that he knew as Naruto was sitting with another blonde that wasn't Ino or any girl he hadn't seen before in the village. Slowly he walks up to where Naruto was sitting at.

"Dope what are you doing here?" Asked Sasuke as he was trying to make himself Elite to impress the girl that was with the dope.

Naruto looks up at Sasuke. "Oh its just you teme. I am here for I am a Shinobi of this village. Don't you see the headband moron?" He asked the teme that was standing before him.

Usagi just giggled as he had told her about the last Uchiha and how the boy thought he was better than anyone else.

"Like a loser like yourself passed. You must of stole that headband from someone." Said Sasuke with a smug smirk on his face.

Usagi just giggled. "I was there when the Hokage himself promoted him to Genin." She told him as she rested her chin on Naruto's shoulder.

Sasuke growled and narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Why are you wasting your time with the dead last like himself. When I am the Rookie of the year and the Clan heir of the Uchiha clan." He told her smugly.

Usagi looked at Naruto with wide shocked eyes. This made Sasuke grinned thinking he was going to get his way and the girl was going to throw the dope aside and come to him to be one of his many fangirls that he might make his clan mother or just a breeder. Just depending on how strong she was.

"Naruto. You're the dead last? Here I thought I was the dead last as I just join the Academy today." Giggled Usagi as she looked at Sasuke. "I don't care. Naruto is a sweetheart and I want to be around him. For he is pure and not a smug asshole who thinks all should bow to him as he believes he is Kami to all." She told him as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Sasuke growled as he raised his hand to slap her. But Naruto caught his hand. "I wouldn't do that in front of me teme." Growled out Naruto as he crushed Sasuke's wrist making the boy run out of the classroom and to the Nurse to heal him before his team placement.

"Troublesome. You know the civilian council will be calling for your blood now for hurting their golden boy?" Asked Shikamaru as he knew he would have to do all he can to help his friend and give him his clan backing.

Naruto waved him off. "Don't worry about it. Hokage-jiji will handle things." He said as he didn't give a damn.

"Troublesome." Sighed out Shikamaru as he put his head down. He needed a nap before he dealt with his new team. Most likely the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho.

Yelling and running could be heard from the hallway leading to the classroom. Naruto let out a sigh as he looked at Usagi. As she looked at him a little confused at what was about to happen.

"It's Ino and Sakura. The heads of the Sasuke fan club." Said Naruto as he put his head down as he didn't want to deal with the pink banshee. Ino wasn't too bad. But Sakura used her mother as power to get her way. As the girls mother sits on the Civilian Council.

Just then the classroom door behind Naruto and Usagi slammed open and a girl with pale blonde hair and a girl with bubble gum pink hair stood side by side fighting to get into the classroom.

"Move it Ino-pig. I was here first." Yelled the bubble gum pink banshee.

"Give it up billboard brow. I got here before you. But you just can't handle being second best behind me." Said Ino as she elbowed Sakura out of the way and get into the classroom first but stopped when she didn't see Sasuke in the room anywhere.

"You bitch piggy that hurt." Yelled Sakura as she pushed Ino into the desk that Naruto is sitting at with his head down.

Ino smacked hard into Naruto's back as his head bounced off the desk hard. "Damn it Sakura." Growled out Naruto as he sat up and turned to help up Ino.

Sakura just smirked at him. "I don't give a damn what a clanless bastard like you has to say." Said Sakura as she pushed Ino back into Naruto and walked down the only open desk. Knowing that is where Sasuke would have to sit when he arrived.

Ino had tears in her eyes as he did hurt when she smacked into Naruto as his back was as hard as a brick wall. "I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to hurt you." She said in a whisper as she took the seat next to him. She didn't want to go down to sit anywhere near Sakura as she didn't want the pinkette to see her tears.

"Its okay Ino. I know you didn't mean to do that. It was the banshee." Said Naruto as he pulled a tissue out of somewhere and gave it to Ino. "Here dry your eyes." He told her.

"Thank you." Said Ino as she softly blushed at him.

All the clan heirs glared at the pinkette as they didn't like the girl and how she thought she was untouchable. One day she would find out she was just trash. But until then. They would wait and see what happens.

Ino looked at the blonde that sat next to Naruto. "Hi I'm Ino." Said Ino as she leaned over Naruto and smiled at Usagi.

"Hey, I'm Usagi." Said Usagi as smiled at the other blonde.

Sasuke returned with his wrist wrapped and took the only open seat next to Sakura who began asking him for a date.

It had been about an hour when Iruka had finally shown up for his class. All the Jonin-senseis just standing in the hallway waiting for him to tell the kids what teams they are on. Iruka looked at them. "Well your all not going to be happy. Here is your new team line up." He said as he handed them all pieces of paper with their new teams.

"Wait what?" Asked a woman with black hair and crimson eyes.

"The Hokage changed the teams last minute for there is a new person that is joining on of the teams. So one of you will have an extra student." Said Iruka as he walked into his classroom. He had made them all wait long enough, and the Jonin-sensei's could handle this new detail.

The door slid open and in walked Iruka as he looked at his students for one last time for some and others he would see in a few weeks. "Good Afternoon class and I'm sorry about being late. There was some last-minute changes on what teams everyone is going to be on." He told them as they all looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"What do you mean there was changes and what teams are we going to be on?" Demanded Sakura as she was told by her mother she was going to be on the same as her Sasuke-kun.

"Hokage-sama felt that a few people didn't fit well with the teams they had originally been placed on and so he looked at all the students once more and fixed it to where he believed everyone would work well with." Said Iruka.

"But." Said Sakura as she stopped talking as she couldn't let anyone know that she knew what teams everyone was going to be on and knew that Naruto was going to be her third teammate as he was the dead last and her Sasuke-kun was the rookie of the year and she the top kunoichi of the year. A title nor rank she truly earned as she was useless and only thing, she had going for her was her massive brain behind that large forehead of hers.

"Alright team 1 will be." Said Iruka as Naruto and Usagi tone him out and talked to each other just listening for their names.

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno…" said Iruka.

"YEAH BABY! TRUE LOVE BEATS ALL!" Screamed Sakura as she made an ass of herself.

"SIT DOWN SAKURA HARUNO OR I WILL HAVE THE HOKAGE-SAMA TAKE YOU OFF OF SASUKE'S TEAM!" Yelled Iruka as he wasn't in the mood for her today.

She quickly sat down and shut the hell up as Sasuke was looking at Iruka for him to change this team.

"The third member of Team 7 is Shino Aburame and your Jonin-sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Said Iruka as he looked around the classroom.

"Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Choji Akimichi and finally your Jonin-sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." Said Iruka as he looked around.

Hinata looked a little depressed as she wasn't on the same team as her childhood crush. But she would do her best to prove to him that she was strong.

"Team 9 is still in rotation. Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanka, Usagi Serenity and finally Naruto Uzumaki and your Jonin-sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Said Iruka as the door to his classroom open up and in walked in all the Jonin-sensei as even Kakashi was there and glaring at the brown hair chunin for this new team changes.

"Well at lease I am on a team that I can work with and with friends." Said Naruto as he smiles at his new teammates.

"Troublesome. I'm stuck with all the blonde." Said Shikamaru as Ino just glared at him.

"Keep it up Shikamaru and we will make your life a living hell." Said Ino in a sickly-sweet voice.

The Nara heir just paled at this idea as they stood up as they heard their new sensei calling them. They went down the stairs and to their sensei fallowing the smoking Jonin out of the Academy and though the village to the training grounds.

Naruto took out his long-forgotten energy drink and open it slowly taking a drink from it for he didn't know how he would react with it.

Just with the tiny little drink his eyes widen, and his pupils dilated, and he was visibly vibrating.

Usagi looked at him with a little shock and a little worry in her eyes as she has never seen this happen before.

"What is happening to Naruto and what is that he is drinking?" Asked Asuma as he was now worried about his new student.

Usagi turned and looked at the man before her. "That is an energy drink he has, and I think he is on a caffeine high." She told him.

"Shit. The last time that happen Ibiki unleashed him on a group of Rookie ANBU that pissed him off and that was a dark day for ANBU and all the Jonin for we couldn't calm him down until he just passed out on his own." Said Asuma as he was paling even more.

**T&I**

Ibiki sat at his desk doing some paperwork when a wicked smirk graced his lips. "It appears someone gave Naruto a lot of caffeine again." He said between his smirk as he was going to set the boy loss on his new group on his shit list.

**ANBU and Jonin Longus **

I chill went down all those who remembered the last time Naruto was hyper on caffeine and knew the devil had answered Ibiki's prays. All those who hadn't been on Missions had rushed to the Hokage tower demanding missions to get away from the blonde demon that belongs to Ibiki.

**Training ground 10**

Naruto smiled. "I really like this stuff. But I'm going to crash hard later." He said as he looked at Usagi.

She smiles at him. "I'm glad you like it. But by the fear on our sensei's face. He isn't too happy I gave you that stuff." Said Usagi as she saw Asuma glaring at her as she was drinking her own Monster now.

"Man Shika you got to try this stuff. It might give you some energy you need to train with." Said Naruto as he forced the lazy boy to drink some of the energy drink. There was the same reaction and Asuma as slowly stepping away from his students as he didn't know how to handle a caffeine hyped Nara. For he has never seen a Nara this way.

"Hey, I want to try some." Said Ino as she looks at Usagi.

Usagi nods her head and hands her drink over to the other blonde and she takes a long drink. Her eyes widen and she is now bouncing around the training ground.

"Your know what. We are going to forgo the test for I will not be able to handle all of you on a caffeine high and I say you all pass." Said Asuma with fear as he looks at Usagi who was the only one not bouncing around the training ground.

She smiles at him. "I have been drinking these for the past year. So it doesn't affect me as much as it does them." She told him as she slowly nods his head to her.

**I'm leaving off there for training will being and we will find out Usagi elements next time and how hard will the three crash from this caffeine high they are on?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon**

**We are going to find out this chapter what a Caffeine high Nara can do. May Kami have mercy on their souls.**

**It could for who wants to mess with Ino when she is wired. She is a pain in the ass as it is. Naruto is naturally hyper and adding fuel to the fire just asking for trouble and then Shikamaru. Yeah like I said above lol. **

**You know everyone might be wondering if Ibiki gives Lucifer offerings for all the fools he kills after he is done with them. (hits all pentagram in a genjutsu)**

**We will see one of the attacks Naruto has been gifted from the late Moon Queen in this chapter.**

**Now lets being the chaos and down fall of all ANBU and Jonin in Konoha from the hyped-up Team 10.**

**Chapter 4**

**Devil Came to Konoha seeking a soul to steal**

**Hokage Tower**

Ibiki comes storming into the Hokage's office. "Hokage-sama I need to know where Naruto is right now!" He almost shouted with glee in his voice.

The old Hokage arched an eyebrow to this. "Why do you need to know where Genin Naruto is?" He question as he saw out of his window Shinobi and ANBU alike rushing his tower.

Ibiki grinned, making him look sinister at that very moment. "Someone gave Naruto a large amount of Caffeine and I have a shit list a mile long that he needs to handle and all those fools you see rushing here are trying to get out of here before they have to answer for all their actions and fuck ups. So I would be grateful if you don't give them missions out of the village as they need to pay." He said as the Hokage could have sworn his saw a set of horns on the scar face man's head and a devils tail hanging from under his long black trench coat.

"Fine. All missions have to come though me today. So it appears Kami or the Devil is on your side today Ibiki." Said the Hokage with a smile.

Ibiki looked over at the old Hokage. "I would say the devil is on my side today. For Kami would have left the Chunins handing out missions today. By the way here is the list of all the fools I need you to send to training ground 98." He said as he handed the Hokage a list of names that was about a mile long. It was about 70% of his Jonins and a few Chunins to his shock and 90% of his ANBU. A few that Naruto was raging about the next time he was at ANBU he was going to beat their asses and dye their outfits hot pink.

"Very well. I will tell them there is a meeting there and send them there and Naruto and his team are at training ground 10." Said Sarutobi as he just smiled. He was going to have to call Commander Dragon and Shikaku and a few others for the show and place bets on what will happen.

With that said Ibiki vanished with an evil smirk on his face as the Hokage's office door was pushed open as all the Shinobi rushing in all calling and yelling for A-rank and B-rank missions out of the village. Hell even a few requested S-rank missions for they would most likely live if they went on that mission then facing the Blonde hair Angel of Death or the Blonde Devil.

"Hello everyone. I have a list of you that will be going to train ground 98 for a mission briefing and the others I will think about it." Said the Hokage as he gave them all a grandfatherly smile. Everyone relaxed thinking they had been saved by their leader. If only they knew that the old man had made a deal with the Devil and was going to give their souls as an offering to the Blonde Devil and his Agents of Death.

**Training Ground 10**

Asuma stood back in fear as he watched his students have evil grins on their faces as they had huddled up and whispered to each other about something. He prayed to Kami that someone would save him form the demons that are now his students.

As if Kami too mercy on his soul Ibiki appeared before Asuma with a feral and dark grin on his face. "Asuma. I need Naruto." He said as he looked over at the team 10.

"You can have them. They are all hyped up on caffeine." Said Asuma with fear in his voice. As he was slowly moving away from them.

Ibiki's eyes widen as he looked at all four teenagers. He saw a Nara and a Yamanaka and a blonde girl he didn't know. But he also saw the strange cans in the two blonde girls hands. "The Nara and even the Yamanaka are on a Caffeine high?" He question as he wasn't sure how this would work.

Asuma dumbly nodded his head to this. "Yeah. Naruto and Usagi gave them a drink of their Energy drink and it has gone from down hill from there. They are planning my death. With the whispers and the smirks and every time they look at me." He said as he was ever more fearful.

Ibiki grinned. "Genin of Team 10 you have a mission. Naruto." He called out.

Naruto turned and looked at the scar faced man. "Yeah?"

"I want you and your team to carry out Mission Nightmare. Inform your teammates for I have a fresh group of fools for you to put in their places and if you could get more of that energy drink into you and head to training ground 98 and put the fear of the devil in them." Ordered Ibiki as he grinned vanishing as he was going to have a front row seat to this.

Asuma was shaking in his sandals at what he just heard. He didn't know if he wanted to go watch or run for the hills.

**Training Ground 98**

Ibiki stood in the middle of the training ground awaiting all those who believe it was a mission they would be taking or a special training. But it was a gift Ibiki was giving them for being screw ups and giving him more of a headache then needed.

After 10 minutes all his victims had shown up and all looked to the man that stood before them. Ibiki just grinned at them. "I am glad to see each and everyone of you. This is a special training section for you all have been selected for." He told them as they relaxed even more.

Just then Usagi and Ino come wondering into the training ground and up to Ibiki. Ibiki smirks as he sees them. "May I help you ladies?" He asked them.

"Yeah I was told I was here for training section." Said Ino as she looked at Usagi who just nodded her head in agreement.

All the other Shinobi and ANBU watched on with wonder with why would two Genin would be here. Just them a massive shadow over took Ibiki and out stepped out was Shikamaru and the blonde Angel of Death Naruto Uzumaki as they all paled and wanted to run away but couldn't as Naruto had his shadow clones set up a barrier that was keeping them trapped there and the Ibiki that stood before them faded away into the Blonde Angel of Death as the blonde that appeared with the Nara poof into a cloud of smoke.

"**HELLLO MAGGITS. IT APPEARS YOU HAVE LANDED ON IBIKI'S SHIT LIST. WE ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOUR ON IBIKI'S SHIT LIST."** Said Naruto with a massive grin on his face as he appeared to be bouncing in place as the Nara and Yamanaka appeared to be doing the save as the other blonde smiled at them innocently as if she was a prisoner as well. They figure they would need to save her from them.

Naruto grinned. **"YOU HAVE THIS SWEET ANGEL HERE TO THANK FOR THE PUNISHMENT THAT WILL RAIN DOWN UPON YOU HERE TODAY."** He said as he moved his hand over to Usagi who just waved at them as her outfit changed and she appeared to have a whip in her hands as she had a wicked smirk on her angelic lips. This scared them even more for who they believe to be an Angel of mercy was an Angel of Chaos and Destruction for she had done this to them for giving Death too much Caffeine.

Naruto looked over at Shikamaru. "Alright. We are going with plan 3. For the numbers we have here and all supplies Ibiki gave us. This would work. We have the forest for the traps that we have all set up and now we just lead them to their doom." HE told them as they all nodded their heads.

Ino and Usagi both hand two handfuls of something in their hands and throw it at the massive group of shinobi that stood before them. Within seconds stink smoke bombs went off and the girls made a mad dash for the forest and Shikamaru and Naruto grinned at their prey.

Several female members of Shinobi and ANBU alike screamed at the smell that was now on their skin and clothing. As the men all gasped as it appeared to be acid in the mix as it was eating up any fabric it touched.

"SO ARE YOU FOOLS GOING TO STAND THERE AND TAKE IT LIKE BITCHES OR ARE YOU GOING TO COME FOR US?" Yelled Naruto as he was grinning. Shikamaru nodded his head as he dashed off into the forest in the cover of the smoke that was slowly fading away.

There before Naruto was a rainbow of new hair colors and almost half naked people all looked around with shock written across their faces.

"DAMN BRAT I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!" Yelled a Hyuuga Chunin that had found his way onto the list. His Clan had will be very displease when he sees him return home this evening as they are not allowed to dye their hair unnatural colors.

"THEN COME GET ME!" Laughed Naruto as he dashed into the forest with all their prey following after him as if he was a prized at the end of a race.

Off in the shadows one could see Ibiki, Anko, 3rd Hokage, Commander Dragon, and Shikaku Nara all watching the Chaos unfold on a tv that Ibiki had set up before Naruto's prey had shown up. Asuma comes wondering up with the other Jonin-senseis to see what his team was going to do to all the high-ranking Shinobi of the village and how things have started off. The team was proving to be a little more skilled then an average Genin.

Inoichi Yamanaka even found his way their as he heard his daughter wasn't on the Ino-Shika-Cho team and wanted to ask his leader why when he saw his Princess and another Blonde girl.

With Ino and Usagi. Both girls jump from tree to tree until they are at the lake, they had set up their first trap. Now they lay in way for the first of their victims to show up.

"So do you think they will fall for it?" Question Ino as she looks over at Usagi.

Usagi grins. "Oh yeah they will. Their judgement is now clouded from the stink acid smoke bombs we throw and now are following Naruto-kun on a wild goose chase. They will see us and think we are easy to take out and if they can catch us. They can use us against the guys. But we are going to prove to be a little more troublesome then what they expects.

All around the girls is ninja wire set up to slingshots with water balloons filled with neon paint as Usagi and Ino had ninja wire hooked to them to pull them out of the way as they wouldn't be caught in the crossfire.

As the girls chat and giggled about 15 Jonin and 5 ANBU and 3 Chunin found them chatting. "We got you know girls." Said a cocky Jonin with now bubblegum pink hair.

Both blondes looks over at him. "Oh really now?" Question Ino as Usagi just giggled at them.

The man growled at the girls. "GET THEM!" He yelled as they all charged in. As they charged in, they tripped all the trip wires and the girls go flying out of the center of the clearing by the once peaceful lake as hundreds of balloons come flying at them. The sheer force from the balloons knocked a few of them out as only about 10 stood still from the group of 23. They all sporting new colors and smelt of rotten eggs. Tears could be seen streaming down their faces as they walked to the barrier. They gave up. It wasn't worth it anymore. Their spirits had been broken by two little blonde teenage girls.

With Shikamaru. He sits in a small clearing clearly thinking as he was about 30 steps ahead of those he was set lose on. A smirk slowly crosses his lips as his eyes snap open as his shadow as holding onto a large tree trunk that was suspended by ninja wire. Across where the truck would stop and send his prey flying into is a large tub of neon green pain with feathers falling on them as they climb out of the tub as another unseen trip wire awaits them.

His eyes slapped open as 10 ANBU and 9 Jonin and 2 Chunin ran straight at him. With his smirk he let go of his trap and the log came flying down towards them sending them all flying into the tub of neon green pain. The 21 fools flopped around in the tub as they pulled themselves out and tried to go after the boy as they set off the final trap, he had lying in wait for them. Feathers of all colors and sizes came raining down on them. At the end they looked like very large and ugly chickens. With their own tears and cries of terror they went with the other 23 that fell prey to the twin blonde nightmares.

They just hoped the last 40 would get the Angel of Death. For that Devil needed to be stopped for the sanity of all of them.

Shikamaru smirked as he looked up to the clouds. "It looks like the girls took out their group that Naruto sent their way. If their cries and screams was any Indication of anything. That just left the last 40 for Naruto to handle and those ones where special to the boy. For they had been part of the first group every punished for Ibiki.

Ibiki grinned as he watched the three new comes make quick work of his shit list. "It appears they are also deadly on caffeine highs." He said to the fathers of the two teammates of Naruto on team 10.

"This is scary for I know my son could have done something worst to them. For this is making his mind work faster and he is coming up with moves that are at lease 30 steps a head of myself with all we have seen and how they had set everything up." Said Shikaku as he watched the screens of all the fallen shinobi.

"I never knew my little Princess had this in her." Said Inoichi in disbelief of what he had just seen.

"I am so glad I just passed them and didn't test them. For this would had been my fate." Said Asuma as he took out another cigarette. The others just nodded as they are glad not to be suffering the fate of those fools on the screen. They all made mental notes to not piss off Ibiki in the foreseeable future as they do not want to end up in there.

With Naruto. The one they have dubbed the Angel of Death The Blonde hair Devil of Konoha. A few of the ANBU swore they would enter the blonde into the Bingo after this. For the others needed to know the fate they would suffer if they ever piss this blonde off.

Naruto made his way back to the large clearing where it all began. He sat down grinning as he clones lead the 40 souls on a wild goose chase. As they fell like flies into pit falls and net traps that all sprayed them with different colors of paint. Would just wait the final lucky few that made it past his traps. The ones that learned from their last encounter with him.

A devilish grin slowly crept across his lip as the final 5 surrounded him in a star pattern. Slowly he stood up applying a henge he created that would give him horns and black angel wings with a devil tail appearing behind him. He opened his once icy baby blues now looking at the fools was crimson eyes of a demon.

"**WELL I AM IMPRESSED THAT ONLY FIVE OF YOU MADE IT PAST MY TRAPS AND MADE IT BACK TO ME." **Said Naruto in a demonic voice that made all listen shiver in fear.

Those in ANBU who had been on missions with Commander Kitsune knew that voice and shook in fear. For they knew the devil they faced and now they wanted to fell for their lives. As two wooden swords appeared in his hands as he grinned.

"**Dance of the Lunar Demon."** In a flash of crimson light as a blood moon appeared behind Naruto as his wooden swords contacted his prey knocking them out as the others at the wall clawed at it crying and screaming for help. For they feared for their lives. Even though they knew the boy wouldn't kill them as he was using training weapons on them. It still didn't help the fear and terror they all felt.

As the five fell to the ground foaming at the mouth out cold as the genjutsu on Naruto faded away and he closed his eyes relaxing allowing Kurama's chakra to fade from his eyes and snapped his fingers as the barrier fell and those screaming and clawing the walls ran for their lives.

All scream. "IBIKI-SAMA. HOKAGE-SAMA WE ARE SORRY! FORGIVE US!" They cried.

The cries and screams could be heard in the villages as civilians and shinobis alike looked over to the training grounds with fear in their hearts. As many just rushed home as they didn't know what was happening and didn't know if they are under attack or something.

Ibiki walked over to Naruto and the other members of team 10 as they came out of the forest walking over to the ringleader of the group. "You brats did a nice job here. It will be awhile now before I get a new shit list. But there is always a rookie out there that I will have waiting for you team to handle for me." He said with his own sinister smirk on his face.

Naruto smiled at him. "That was fun. But I think I'm going to be crashing soon." Said Naruto as Ino and Shikamaru both fell as Usagi caught Naruto as Ibiki caught the other two who had crashed hard from their caffeine high.

Both their fathers walked over to Ibiki and picked up their children from the man. Each man looked down at their son/daughter with pride.

"They have made a name for themselves today. As they are being called the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse by those fools." Said Ibiki with a laugh as he heard the fools crying about the four horsemen coming for their souls.

Asuma let the smoke in his mouth fall to the ground long forgotten. In just one short afternoon. They had struck terror in a group of the elite shinobi of their very own village. Now picture what they would do when they are on a mission.

The Hokage just chuckled at the nickname of the four teens. He would have to find out which rider the other three are. For Naruto is the Rider of the pale horse known as death. That left the Nara, Yamanaka, and Serenity. He could see the young Nara as the red horsemen of chaos and war for his mind alone. The young Yamanaka heiress he could see her as the White horsemen Strife as she is hot Tempered and speaks her mind. Finally Usagi as the Black horsemen Fury for the use of the whip and she appears to be loyal to Naruto and her new teammates and friends.

He will put them in the bingo book before the Chunin exams as he wants to see how IWA will react to Naruto's full name. "Team 10 the four Horsemen of the Apocalypse." He said with a chuckle as he turned to his son. "I want you to work them to the ground. For I want them to live up to the name they earned today for their comrades." He said as he turned walking back to his office to the paperwork that awaits him.

Asuma looked at his father with shock and fear as he just nodded his head dumbly as Ibiki walked passed him and stopped. "Bring them by. For we can aid in their training." He said with a smirk with Anko riding on his shoulder with her arm around his neck as she winks at the fear-stricken man.

"What the hell just happen?" Question Asuma as he looks at his fellow Jonin-senseis.

"It appears hell has come to Konoha with four fresh Genin. Well three fresh Genin and ANBU commander." Said Kakashi from behind his little orange book. "I believe it is best that Naruto isn't on my team. For he would have killed Sasuke and made it look like a training accident or something." He said as an afterthought.

All eyes now landed on the silver hair Jonin. "What do you mean a former ANBU commander. My team are all Genin." Said Asuma as he was having a panic attack.

Kakashi smirk. "It isn't for me to tell you. Just ask the blonde devil of death. He will give you your answer." He said as he went back to his book and began walking away. As he remember the blonde demon that was an ANBU commander he had to deal with once that he never wanted to meet ever again. Now he turned out the be the son of his sensei. Well in a way it made since as he was like his father when he was pissed and in command of his troops when he lead them into war.

Usagi helped Naruto to their new home. "Man I think you over did it Naruto-kun." She told him.

He grinned at her as his arm is around her neck as they walk back to the Uzumaki estate. "Nah. This always happens when I have too much caffeine and very little sleep and I haven't slept since yesterday and I could use a good nap right now. But how we are out in the open and I pissed off a lot of people I don't think anyone will come to our aid if I pass out on you. For some fool might try to attack us." He told her as he still smiled.

Usagi just frowned at this. "Well I wouldn't let them hurt you." She told him as she smiled at him.

Off in the shadows Hinata followed after the two blonde. _'Why is she walking with Naruto-kun with his arm around her shoulder. Are they dating?'_ She question herself as she feared she was losing her chance with the only person she has ever loved.

Naruto looked out of the corner of his eye over Usagi's shoulder. He let out a sigh. "It appears Hinata is following me again." He just let his head drop a little as he rest his head on Usagi's head.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Question Usagi with a playful smile on her face.

Naruto just chuckles. "Nah. She is just a girl that has a crush on me and thinks I don't know, and she is always following me around the village that I have to have shadow clones take my place so she would never find out I was ANBU." He said.

Usagi nods her head. "So are you going to tell her you don't like her like that?" she asks him as she feels a little jealous as another girl is looking at him.

"I will. But for now. I will allow her to have her little crush." Said Naruto as he whisper into Usagi's ear making her blush. To the point it was noticeable by Hinata. Maybe this will give her the drive to train harder and stop stalking him so much.

It appeared to work as Hinata turns and runs off back to her home. He hopes it makes her want to train more.

"So did you hear the nicknames we earned today?" Asked Naruto to Usagi.

She looks at him a little confused. "What nicknames?" she question him as they arrived at the gates of the clan estate as a few cocky civilians followed after them to attack when they come to the dead end. But were shocked to see the blonde bite his thumb and run blood across the seal of the old estate and the girl led him in as the gate slammed shut on their faces as they tried to rush in behind them.

"We are known as the four horsemen of the apocalypse. I think I heard Jiji say you're the black horsemen Fury as Ino is the white horsemen strife and Shika is the red horsemen of War and finally I am the pale horsemen of death." Said Naruto with a chuckle.

Usagi looks shocked at them. "I didn't think we where that bad on them." She said with shock lacing her voice.

"I guess they have gone soft in peace." Said Naruto as he shrugged his shoulders.

Usagi just nods her head as she helps him to the couch.

"Thanks. I think I'm going to nap here for now." Said Naruto as he passes out and Usagi just giggles as she goes upstairs looking for a bathroom to shower. For she was sweaty, and she also stunk and was in bad need of a shower.

Wondering down and opening a few doors she found what she was looking for. When Naruto-kun wakes up she would tell him where the bathroom is and for him to shower for, he stinks too.

**Tokyo **

Mamoru growled as he slammed his fist on the wall of his apartment. "That bitch. She has taken everything from me. How dare she. I am the rightful ruler of this planet and these fools. They are nothing without me to rule them and guide them down the path I see fit for them." He hissed as his door open and in walked his daughter wearing the hoodie, he had bought Usagi before the Dark Moon family attack them. He glared at the raven hair girl glaring back at him.

"It was an 8-hour bus ride back here. It would have been 3 if you would have come and got me." Hissed Kirai.

"Your fine. Nothing happen to you on your ride back." Mamoru told her as she was now useless to him.

"What the hell did my mother see in you?" Asked Kirai as she can see that all her father cares about is power and how he could use the Rabbit.

He smirked at her. "She saw a powerful and commanding man. That would tame her and use her as he sees fit." He said with a dark laugh.

She scuffed. "Well that powerful and commanding man is now powerless and useless." Said Kirai as Mamoru grabs her by the neck slamming her into the wall choking her as he narrows his eyes at her.

"Know this Kirai you are just living for there might still be use for you. But once you outlive your usefulness to me. I will do to you as I have done to the others." Mamoru hisses at her as he takes his belt of and steps back and strikes her with it several times. "If it wasn't for your bratty behavior, she would have never question you as her child. I told you to pretend she was your mother." He said between strikes as the girl falls to the ground curling up into a ball crying out in pain as the belt hits her. For is punching bag was now gone and she would have to take her place.

**Konoha**

Sasuke growled as he was hearing rumors of a Genin Team being feared by the shinobi of the village. It was a joke. The one they should fear was him for he was an Uchiha and he was the Elite of all those fools.

He wasn't happy with the Jonin that was given to him for the man seemed not to care whatsoever and it made him angry for the man is to be his personal lap dog. But he will put the man in his place in the morning with their exam that they will be taking. He will show them all who was the one to fear and respect.

He narrowed his coal colored eyes as he saw Usagi and Naruto walking arm and arm with each other. "What the hell." He growled as he followed after them. "Why is she wasting her time on that loser. When she can waste all her time on following and worshipping me." He said to himself as a few Shinobi heard him and looked at him as if he was nuts.

He frowned even more as he saw them vanished behind the gates of an old clan estate that was long thought abandoned by the clan was believed to be long dead. That is what he remembered what his father had told him. When he once asked him.

Making a fist Sasuke turned and left. He had training to do. As well he needed to make his way to the hospital so they could finish healing his wrist. So he would be at 100% for the morning exam. For the blonde dead last will pay for what he had done to him. He would pay dearly. With that he was gone walking down the street to the hospital to be pampered and treated like the spoiled little baby he is.

**Nara Clan**

Shikamaru groaned as he slowly woke up as he slowly open his eyes as he could see his father off to his left as he figured he had laid him down on the couch for his mother to look him over and make sure he wasn't hurt.

Shikaku looks up form him paper. "Its about time you woke up." He told his son who just put his arm over his eyes as he was trying to block out as much sun light or light as possible.

"Yeah. My head is killing me. By the way what time is it?" Question Shikamaru as he slowly moved his arm from his eyes and slowly sat up to find a glass of water waiting for him on the coffee table. Glad to see it he picks it up and takes a drink.

"It is about 3pm. You have slept for about 3 hours." Said Shikaku as he put his paper down. "You four made quick work of those shinobi this morning." He told his son.

Shikamaru smirked. "Well it was easy as Ino and Usagi took out 23. I had only 21 and Naruto took the bulk of the remaining 40." He told his father.

"You four laid waste to 84 shinobi from ANBU, Jonin, and Chunin Ranking." Shikaku said as he eyed his son.

"Yeah, I guess. But we were fueled by some weird drink that Usagi called a Monster Energy drink and the one that Naruto made me drink tasted like coffee and something else." Said Shikamaru as now his father was standing up and walking over to his son.

"Yeah Choza and I got a couple of those cans from the Hokage. He said it was like a solider pill." Said Shikaku as he looked at his son for answer.

"Yeah in away they are like a solider with the crash if you over do it." She Shikamaru as he was thinking it over. "But how it was the first time we tried it. It had us wired and my mind was racing that to the point I was about 30 to 100 steps ahead of everyone and it did something to my chakra that it made it feel like my chakra pool had grown from drinking it. That is how I was able to shadow walk. Something we only read about in the clan scrolls and only those at your level are able to do." He told his father.

This had Shikaku looking at his son with shock. "That is amazing. I will make those drinks are number job to get done. If they can help this much. The others will not know what hit them." He told his son.

"Yeah. But Usagi said we can only drink two or three at most a day for it will make it feel like your going to have a heart attack if you drink more then that. For she said it has been known that people have died from the drink of massive heart attacks." Said Shikamaru.

Seeing his father pale at that. "So its just like the solider pills if you over do it." He said to himself as he was filing that away to tell those in the lab to be careful with the energy drink.

"But one good think or bad however you might look at it. Your team is feared by all Elite Shinobi of the village and have received a nickname." Shikaku told his son.

Shikamaru looked at his father puzzled. "We just pranked them to no end. How could that put fear in them?" He question.

Shikaku smirked. "It was how you carried out all those pranks. They could have been turned Lethal and killed all 84 at once with just those simple smoke paint acid bombs and all the paint balloons could be replaced with kunai and the pits full of paint could have been acid." He told his son as he saw the wheels turning and he now understood what his father was saying.

"So what is the nickname we got?" Asked Shikamaru as he needed a good laugh.

"Four horsemen of the Apocalypse. Naruto the pale horsemen of death. Shikamaru the red horsemen of war and chaos. Ino the white horsemen of Strife. Usagi the black horsemen Fury." Shikaku said with pride in his voice. "Also the Hokage-sama will be entering you four into the Bingo book before the chunin exam and ordered his son to train you three into the ground to keep your titles as well we will have your four test the energy drinks for us. As you four as the only ones that know how it taste." He told him as an afterthought.

Shikamaru paled at this. "Troublesome blondes." He grumbled to himself as he let out a sigh as he took another drink of his water. "Well I guess we are going to be the next Sannin in our own right." He said with a laugh as he father studied his lazy son had found a new drive in him.

"Oh by the way dad. You are going to get Uncle Choza and Inoichi back Naruto in the next council meeting. For he broke Sasuke's wrist this morning when he went to slap Usagi. As she didn't fangirl over him and ignored him for Naruto. You know how Sasuke cries to the Civilian council and how Sakura could add more lies about Naruto attacking Sasuke who wasn't doing anything. For you know how her mother is." Said Shikamaru as he looked worried to his father.

Shikaku let out a tried sigh. "Don't worry. I will tell them, and I well also let Tsume know as she is on the war path on wanting to beat that Uchiha brat for kicking her daughters partners." He said as he knew that She would raise more hell then the banshee of the civilian council.

Shikamaru nodded his head. "Thanks dad." He told his father as he finishes his water as he felt thirsty.

**Yamanaka Clan**

Ino wake up to find she was on the couch as he father hadn't taken her to her room and there was water waiting for her on the coffee table. As Usagi told the fathers that they will be thirst when they woke up. Quickly she took the water and drink it as she saw her father walking into the living room.

"Hey daddy." Said Ino with a huge smile as she saw her father.

"Hello Princess. How are you feeling?" Inoichi asked his daughter.

"My head hurts a little. But I have never had that much caffeine before and the water did help as well. But I'm a little hungry as well." Said Ino as she looked at her father who was happy to hear his princess wanted to eat something.

"Well come to the kitchen as I can make us a snack before dinner." Said Inoichi as Ino nodded her head and followed after her father into the kitchen as he took things out to make a sandwich for them both.

"So daddy how did we do?" Asked Ino as she wanted to know what her father thought about their little training section.

Inoichi looked up at her with a smile. "You did well to the point that 84 Elite shinobi are an afraid of Team 10 the four horsemen of the Apocalypse." He told his daughter.

Ino's eyes go wide. "They are calling use that?" she asked her father.

"Yea Princess. You are known as the white horsemen Strife. Usagi is the black horsemen Fury. Shikamaru is the red Horsemen of War and Chaos. Naruto is known as the pale rider and the horsemen of Death. The leader of the four horsemen." Said Inoichi as he watched his daughters face go from shock to excitement.

"Wow. I bet we are going to have to train hard to keep our nicknames." Said Ino as she had a blast today and knew she needed to eat more as Usagi as telling her that how they will be training they would be burning off everything they ate. But they still needed to eat healthy as well.

"Yes. Princess that is right. When your not training with your team. We are going to train harder on the clan jutsu for the Hokage wants to enter you four into the bingo book before the chunin exams. As what I heard the ANBU are going to enter you four now, so all know and fear you all for the hell you brought down on them." Said Inoichi with a laugh at the idea.

Ino was wide eyed. "Wow. That is I don't know. But Ducky and Banshee are going to be pissed off if they find out. Oh speaking of ducky. Naruto broke Sasuke's wrist this morning as she wouldn't fangirl over him and he got mad and was going to slap her. So can you get uncle Shikaku and Choza to back him against the civilian council when Sasuke goes and cries to them." She told her father.

"Don't worry dear. We got this." Said Inoichi as he laughed inside his head. His daughter had finally lost her crush on that damn Uchiha. Thank Kami. He was going to treat Naruto to all you can eat Ramen for this.

They had a nice chat as they ate their snack and clean up.

**Naruto and Usagi**

Naruto woke up from his little nap as Kurama wouldn't stop laughing his furry ass off at him for the hell he and the others rain down on those fools.

"Damn fox. Doesn't let a person sleep." Grumbled Naruto as he sat up and found a glass of water on the coffee table before him. Without thinking he took it and downed it in one go.

Usagi walks out of the kitchen with a couple sandwiches for them to eat. "Hey sleepy." She said as she handed him the plate of food.

He smiles at her. "Hey. Thanks I was just going to have a clone go and make something to eat for us." He said with a smile.

Usagi smiled at him. "Well. I'm not the greatest cook out there. But I can make simple things." She told him as she blushes.

"Don't worry about it. I'm a pretty good cook for I have been cooking for myself for years." said Naruto with a grin on his face.

"Good your making dinner. This just a snack." Said Usagi with a grin. As they hadn't eaten all day.

"Sure." Said Naruto. "I'll make dinner after I get a shower." He said as an afterthought.

Usagi nodded her head with a smile. "Oh yeah some ANBU brought everything from your apartment for you in those scrolls on the table." She said pointing at the three scrolls.

Naruto looked at the three scrolls. "I'll have a clone open them outside. As they might be payback for earlier." He said as he chuckled and made a clone as it took the scrolls to make sure they are safe.

"Also I need to get some training with all those scrolls and we also need to find out what elements you are." Said Naruto as he was now digging into his pocket for the piece of paper that Jiji gave him. "Kurama said your mom awoke your chakra so I don't have to worry about that. Also your magic is like chakra as well so yeah." He said as he took a bite out of his food.

"So what do I do to that paper?" She asked him.

"Just channel your chakra into it. Just picture a stream flowing through your body going to your fingertips as you focus your chakra into the piece of paper." Said Naruto as he hands her the piece of paper.

Usagi nods her head and closes her eyes as she does as she is told, and it feels like her power she uses for her attacks and moves it to her hands and focus on the piece of paper in her hand. It splits into three showing she is a wind user. Then it crinkles up into a small ball showing she has lightning, then get wet showing water user

"Wow three elements. I can train you in all three. You are a wind, lightning, and water user. This will be fun for if we can work it. We might be able to get you a sub-element like ice." Said Naruto with a grin.

Usagi just blinked at him and looked him with shock. "Wow." She said as she didn't know what to think at that moment. For she showed she had the elements of Jupiter and Neptune and maybe in the future Mercury with the ice. Also Uranus was also seen as the wind scout. Maybe she would be able to use the other elements in the future. Who knows.

"We will begin your elemental training in the morning after a good nights rest and after we find out what our Jonin-sensei is going to train use in." said Naruto as he finishes his food. "Well I'm going to take a shower." He said as he got up and ran up the stairs to find the bathroom and take a nice long shower. Leaving Usagi to clean up after them. But she didn't mind. For he is doing a lot for her.

The shadow clone comes walking back into the house with a grin on his face. "They will have to get up early to get me." The three scrolls are all traps as boss had sent use to get his stuff earlier when you all went to find out your teams." He tells Usagi.

"Wow." Said tells him as Naruto appears twenty minutes later in black sweatpants and black tank top. As Usagi was wearing pink sweatpants and a pink tank top after she had her shower. Both blonde look at each other and just laugh as they both pretty much dressed alike.

Naruto sits down on the couch and lifts up his right arm as his left hand moves over the hidden seal on his arm as all the scrolls pop out for him to look at.

"You do know you need to rest too?" Question Usagi as she looked at the blonde across from her.

"Yeah I know. But I just want to look at the scrolls." Said Naruto as he open the Moon kingdom scroll Infront of him not ever looking at his partners scrolls.

He looked at the first jutsu with a grin.

**Lunar Shadow Slash:**

_This can be used with swords are kunai if you are not a kenjutsu user. Focusing chakra into the blades of swords. Swing the blades down or across and blades made of moonlight blades coming flying at who you attack as the attack connects with the person or item it will be surround into shadows as the light of the moon cuts the item or person up. It can kill just depending how much chakra you put into it. SO be careful while training with it._

Naruto grinned as he was going to have fun with this new attack, he can pair with his sword style.

Just then there is a knock at the door and Naruto frowns as he knows what's going to happen and he was going to just going to ignore them and in hopes they would just leave.

Usagi looks at him. "Who do you think that could be?" She asked him as she gets up to open the door as Naruto tried to stop her, but it was too late.

"Naruto and Usagi. You have been called to the council chambers." Said a pink masked bear masked ANBU.

"Fine." I'm not changing." Said Naruto as he put on his slippers as he grins at Usagi as she follows suit and put on slippers on as well. She didn't know what to expect.

Bear went to put his hand on Naruto's shoulder when the blonde picked up Usagi and vanished in a swirl of flames leaving the ANBU wide eyed with fear as he was dealing with only one man that uses that move and he vanished in a swirl of leaves after shutting the door behind him.

He was now scared as Commander Kitsune was his training officer and the Angel of Death was that commander he needed to stay on the blonde's good side as he didn't want to be on his commanders shit list as for what he did for Ibiki was nothing to what he would do as ANBU commander Kitsune.

**Its 2:15am I think I'm going to call it a night for this chapter. Next chapter its time to piss people off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon**

**I didn't think I was making the last chapter cringy. I was playing with the caffeine high Team 10. Think about it. If Shikamaru ever worked harder, he would have surpassed everyone with his mind along but in skill. But he took the lazy route that is expected of him and his clansmen. But we did see a part of that power when he took out one of the zombie twins. So why not bring it out now.**

**Oh well if it is cringy let it be. For it was fun and funny. Lol :P **

**Chapter 5**

**Here ducky, ducky. The devil would love to have your soul**

A large flaming ball appeared in the center of the council chambers. The shinobi side just rolled their eyes at the boy being a little showy. While the civilian council shook in fear and anger at the boy showing to be more powerful than their little Uchiha.

On the Shinobi council several members brought their children along. There with the Nara clan head there was the clan heir Shikamaru, The Yamanaka clan head had their heiress Ino, Akimichi clan head had their heir Choji sitting with his father and lastly the Inuzuka clan head had both her children with her. Her daughter and son. All five heirs sat with their parents and they all just watched Naruto and Usagi stood before them.

Kiba looked at Naruto with shock. "How in the hell can he do that?" He question as he looked at his mom and sister back to the two blondes.

Tsume smirked at her son. "Well he is a strong shinobi. Can't you smell the power of an Alpha on him. Hell the smell is also coming off of the girl." His mother told him.

Kiba just slowly nodded his head. As this is what his partner always told him that Naruto is an Alpha and to not upset him.

Off on the civilian side was the civilian council and there stood Sakura with her mother. As her mother is grooming her to take over her spot once she was older or if she married the lone Uchiha heir that living in the village. Sakura narrows her green eyes at the two blondes as they stood before them and off in the corner in the near shadows was Sasuke Uchiha holding his now wrapped wrist in his hand. He narrows his coal black eyes at the blonde at his flashy entrance into the council chamber. _'I will have them force him teach me his skills.'_ He thought to himself.

The pink masked Bear ANBU appeared next to them. "Naruto-sama." He said as he looked at Usagi as Naruto was placing her down onto her feet. "Usagi-sama." He said bowing to her as he nods his head to Naruto.

Naruto laughs. "Don't add sama to my name. I'm not a pamper spoiled brat. I am a Shinobi of this village." He tells his former subordinate.

Behind his pink Bear mask the man's eyes widen with fear. "I can not do that sir. You out rank me." He tells the blonde teenage.

Naruto just smirks. "Well I have been forced back into the normal rankings and made a lesser rank." He said as he watches the civilian's out of the corner of his eye as he speaks to the man next to him and Usagi.

"No matter. You will always be outranking us all here besides only several important people." Said the Bear ANBU.

Usagi looks up at Naruto and smiles. "He is right." She tells him as he looks down at her.

"Whatever you two want to believe." Said Naruto as he was playing the part of a clueless weak little Genin that just knew a few tricks. But other than that he wasn't anything worth wild to keep an eye on.

Some how the Bear masked ANBU picked up on what Naruto was doing as he fallowed his eyes and saw how the civilians glare at his former commander and how they disrespect him for things out of his control. He frowns as he spots the last Uchiha hiding in the shadows. "I understand sir." He says as he turns to the Hokage who has been watching the three speak before he even bothers to begin the meeting. The meeting that was called for about Uchiha not getting his way and what he wants.

The 3rd Hokage Sarutobi sat in his chair at the center of the room in the middle of both councils. He watched with amusement and annoyance at what was playing out before him.

"Well Ladies and gentlemen. Why was this meeting called for?" Asked Sarutobi as he looked mainly at the Civilian Council members.

"Most likely to bitch about Naruto breaking the teme's wrist." Said Kiba as he was smacked by his mother for opening his mouth like a moron.

"Damn it pup. Don't you know when not to keep your mouth shut?" Asked Tsume as she glares at her foolish son.

Kiba sinks into his seat and hides from his mother as he didn't want to be smacks over the head again. "Sorry." He whimpered out.

Naruto just chuckled. "Well he isn't lying about it." He told the boy's mother with his grin still on his face.

Sarutobi cleared his throat at the boys comment. "Well I would like to know why this emergency meeting was called and why Naruto Uzumaki and Usagi Serenity are being called here." He said as he looks over at the fools that believe they are holier than thou behavior.

A woman with dirty dishwater blonde hair stood up as her green eyes glared at the two blondes that stood next to each other. "We call this as Naruto Uzumaki and Usagi Serenity have attacked Sasuke Uchiha." She tells the Hokage.

Sarutobi rolls his eyes as he lets out a small sigh as he sees out of the corner of his eye to his far right. That Sasuke is smirking on his face at the lie being told in his place.

"Well Naruto and Usagi what do you have to say about this?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Well I have witnesses to back me up that I never attacked Sasuke Uchiha. But in fact stopped him from striking Usagi-chan here. For she rejected him. For she isn't like his clueless, mindless fangirls." Said Naruto as he looks at Ino. "Sorry Ino. But it's true." He tells her.

Ino blushes. "Its fine. It just took today to see what type of person he is, and he is a person I do not want to waste my time with." She said as she glares over at the corner Sasuke is hiding in. Said boy just glares back at her.

"So you are telling me that Sasuke was the one at fail?" Asked Sarutobi as he looks over at Sasuke.

"Yes. Hokage-sama. I rejected Sasuke's advances on me. I told him I didn't like him and wouldn't waste my time with someone like himself. He didn't like my answer and thought he could slap me to show me my place. I'm sorry Hokage-sama. But where I am from. Men do not hit women and if they do. They get their asses beaten and spend time in jail." Said Usagi as she glares over at Sasuke.

Sasuke just scuffs at this. They wouldn't do nothing to him. He as their God. What he said they did.

"I see." Said Sarutobi as he looks back over at Sasuke and then at Usagi.

"SHE IS LYING!" Yells Sakura as she is now glaring at the blonde hair girl that stood in front of her and her mother.

"Why would I need to lie? I have never met Sasuke before today and I honestly don't want anything to do with him." Said Usagi as she shrugs her shoulders to this.

"Sakura stop lying for Sasuke. He isn't going to fall in love with you if you stick your nose up his ass." Said Ino as she looked annoyed. She never spoken up in one of these meetings when her father would drag her along. "I was there and Sasuke was acting like a jerk and tried hitting her. Naruto only stopped him from striking her and just gripped Sasuke's weak wrist a little too tight and it snapped like a twig." She said as she looked at Usagi and Naruto.

Sakura's face flushes as she is getting mad at her former best friend sticking up for the for the dead last of their class and the new bitch that is trying to steal her Sasuke-kun from her. "What do you know. You didn't even see what happen." She hissed out.

"Troublesome. We all saw what happen Sakura. Your just trying to make more of it. Just like how Ino said. So please stop lying and wasting our parent's time. We are tried from a long day from a missions and training. We have missions tomorrow and training." Said Shikamaru as his father smirks at his son as he opens his left eye to see his son taking charge of the meeting.

"This is just a witch hunt. I see no point of this." Said Usagi as she glares at the fools kissing Sasuke's ass. "I will not turn my back on my best friend. I will not treat him like shit to stroke the ducky's ego. He isn't worth my time nor my statues." She tells them as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Usagi has a point here and I do not see the point of wasting my time nor the time of the others here for someone just crying over spilt milk. So we are done here and if another meeting is called because of Sasuke Uchiha. I will be sending everyone to spend time with Ibiki. For he does new a new shit list of people to make their lives a living hell." Said the Hokage as he stood up.

Everyone stood up and began walking out. The Civilian council watched on with shock. No one cared about their Sasuke-sama. They didn't want to be on Ibiki's bad side. So they would have to wait until something major happen to give him what he wants.

Naruto offered Usagi his arm as they walked out arm and arm. This had many watching them as they walked out of the Hokage Tower.

"So whose the new girl?" Asked Hana as she looked at her little brother.

Kiba looks up at his older sister and future clan head. "I don't know. She showed up today during team placement and is on Team 10 with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Ino as their Jonin-sensei is Asuma." He told his sister as he even watched the two matching blondes walk out of the building as well.

"Well the pup did well with finding himself a strong female Alpha." Said Tsume as she smirks. Kiba and the others look at the feral woman as she just smirks at them all. "That girl is strong. She appears to be as weak as a little rabbit. But she holds a great deal of power. You can feel rolling off of her. She also has a regal feel to her as well." She said as she began walking away from the others.

Shikamaru and Ino watch their two teammates walk away from them as they walk though the village as Choji walks up to them. "I saw what you guys did earlier. It was awesome." He tells the two.

Now this has Kiba and Hana looking at the large boy and the two others. "What did you guys do earlier?" Asked Kiba as he wanted to know.

"We just took out 84 Chunins, Jonins, and ANBU that where on Ibiki's shit list." Said Ino as she yawned again. She was still feeling tried but also hungry that she stole a chip from Choji's back that he even looked at her wide eyed.

"Wait! That was your team?" Asked Hana as she froze in the middle of the road in front of the Hokage Tower.

"What? What are you going on about Hana?" Question Kiba as she was standing in front of his sister while waving his arms around trying to get him to answer him.

"After all the Genin went to meet with there Jonin-sensei's. One team was passed right away and then they were sent to training around 98 to handle 84 people that had pissed off Ibiki. A shit list that he lets loose a very heavily caffeinated Naruto lose on. I heard that there was three others that had joined the blonde death and if all the items that had used during this little training that was forced on those fools was real weapons. All 84 would have been killed in less then 10 minutes. That is without Naruto and the others playing with them." Said Hana as she looks at them with shock.

"Wow it only took us 10 minutes to take them all out?" Asked Ino as her father was standing behind her.

"Well dear it did only take that long and I was there to watch it all happen. I am proud of you and also frighten to allow you to have any more caffeine." Said Inoichi as he looks down at his little princess that stood before him.

Ino smirks. "Well dad. I liked that stuff and I heard that uncle Shikaku and Choza are working on copying the stuff too." She said with a playful smirk.

"Troublesome. Yes we are working on the formula and also Team 10 will be our test subjects for you all know how the stuff taste like." Said Shikaku as Choza nodded his head.

"Yeah. That stuff has a draw backs to it. So we can't over do it for it can kill us." Said Shikamaru as he let out a tried sigh.

"I know. I was told a person is only allowed 2 to 3 of those large cans a day or you will have a heart attack." Said Choza as he had a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Wow. So those can's that Naruto and Usagi had in class wired you guys?" Asked Kiba as he was shocked to hear this.

"Yeah. It was pretty good too." Said Ino as she smiles. "But I will only drink that stuff if I truly need it. Also Shikamaru was doing some crazy stuff with his chakra and family jutsu that I had never seen before. It gave us a huge boost in our chakra oddly." She says as an afterthought.

"Yes. But also, we passed out and then we had to drink a lot of water once we woke up. For it gave us cotton mouth." Said Shikamaru as he was thinking about it.

Naruto and Usagi strolled though the village just looking around and chatting as they made their way back to their new home.

"That was insane. Does stuff like this happen a lot because of ducky?" Asked Usagi as she was shocked people having shitfit for the moron.

"Yeah. Sadly it does. There was this one kid that out did the teme once in class and over break the kid never came back and when I later found out was his chakra was sealed off and all his jutsus was given to the teme. I asked jiji about it and he told me he knew nothing about it, and I unsealed the guys chakra and it was painful for him and he was taken into ANBU and trained by me and several others. He was pretty smart and strong." Said Naruto as he remember about the shit Sasuke did to Jinn.

"Wow. So that is why you played the fool and was the dead last. For he can't do nothing to you now?" Asked Usagi as she was putting things together.

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah a lot of did that. All the girls backed off allowing Sakura to take to the top of the class as she was making their lives hell with her mother and the guy didn't want to deal with the teme. I just played along and acted like I was his rival to keep him out of my hair and the civilians love the idea of their little pet always beating me up. Sadly all the times he beat me. It was a Shadow Clone he was fighting. One that I overloaded with chakra so it wouldn't explode into a cloud of smoke." He told her.

Usagi just laughs at the idea. It would piss off the boy if he knew he was never fighting the real Naruto.

**This one is a filler for the next chapter. Please enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon**

**I have been having a horrible case of writers block and I have had a few people ask me if I would take up a couple of stories and I'm not sure if I would be able to. Maybe able this spell is over. Who knows.**

**I'm making Naruto older for Usagi is older then he is during Sailor Moon and it would be a little odd to pair her with a guy younger then herself.**

**I'm not sure if I will take a lot of the stuff form Darksiders for I am just barrowing the names for I didn't really want to give them the names form the biblical aspect.**

**Yeah Bear knows Naruto as Kitsune Commander just one ranking lower than Dragon. For if Dragon was out on a mission Naruto would fill in for him. For he had raised thought the ranking quickly at a young age.**

**Ducky and Banshee are my two fav punching bags. Sometimes Kiba or the others. It just depends on the story I am righting.**

**Chapter 6**

Sasuke followed the others outside of the Hokage Tower. He had over heard what Kiba's older sister was saying and what Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka are stronger than himself. He made a fist as he snuck past the group talking among themselves.

'_How can that losers be stronger than myself. I am the ROOKIE OF THE YEAR! That title is only given to those who are strong like myself. Not those fools who didn't do shit to even be shinobi of this foolish village. What is that useless old man thinking?'_ Sasuke ranted to himself.

He made his way to the old Uchiha Compound alone and fuming about the new knowledge he has found out about the two male losers of his class and the two females that could only be worth being used as just breeds for his clan.

**Tokyo**

Kirai laid on the floor with blood coming from her broken nose and busted lip. Mamoru looked down at the raven hair girl. "This is your fault. This would have never happened if you would have done as I have told you." He told the girl as he cleaned off his belt and put it back on. He walked over to the door. He slowly unlocked it and left his apartment. He was going to have to find away to find his wayward future bride. For he still wanted to be King of Crystal Tokyo and without her, he would never be that without her.

Kirai slowly placed her hands on the floor. Pushing her bruised and battered body off the hard wood floor. As her blood was all over the floor below her. Frowning she slowly got to her feet and made her way over to the bathroom to clean herself up and see what she could find to put on and if there was any money there for her to take and get the hell out of this.

After washing her face off from the blood and took a white washcloth fixing her broken nose with a cry and more tears rolling down her bruised cheeks. "I need to get out of here and see if there is anyone left of momma's Kingdom still alive in town." She told herself as she looked out the window.

Walking out of the bathroom she walks over to the dresser where Mamoru would have something for her to wear as he had once told Usagi to keep clothes at his place. Opening the draw that held whatever Usagi had there.

In the dresser was a black long sleeve turtleneck and a black skirt and black legging. She quickly up on what she had found and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She had found makeup in a bag under the clothing that was hidden under them. She walked back into the bathroom and quickly put it on covering up all the bruising and also found money in the makeup bag. "Why would she have money in here?" She question herself and to her shock there was about 700 dollars American. "Why would Usagi have American money?" Was the other question filling the girls mind. Without thinking she put it back in the bag and left the bathroom and when over to where she knew Mamoru hid money at and took all he had there. A smirk graced her bruised lips.

"This should do, and the bastard will never see me again." Said Kirai as she put on the shoes that Usagi had there that fit her and left the place. To never grace the apartment once again in her life. As the Daughter of Queen Beryl she held some of her mother's power and will find away to any of her minions still alive.

**Konoha**

It had been a week and Team 10 laid on the ground panting as Naruto sat in a tree laughing at the others as he looks over at their sensei. "Asuma-sensei. They need ANBU training." He told his sensei.

Asuma looks up at his student that was fairing better than his other three students. "Why would you suggest this Naruto?" He question.

Naruto smirked. "Well with my ANBU training those three will be as strong or stronger than ever Jonin in this village and will be living up to our new nicknames." He said as he throw the new black bingo book at his sensei. "Look on page 16."

Asuma caught the book and open it up to the page his student at hold told him to look at it. On the page it stated all four teens names and pictures and nicknames and what they had done to gain the names. His cigarette long forgotten fell from his mouth as he looks up at Naruto once more. "What the hell?" He asked.

"It appears the ANBU and the Jonin's we made fools of took it upon themselves to put us in the Bingo book before even Jiji could for the Chunin Exam in the next 8 to 9 months." Said Naruto as he jumped down looking down at his teammates. "Come on guys off the ground. You took a long enough break." He told the three that slowly sat up and took out a bottle waters and drank them before standing up and getting ready for what ever hell Naruto would out them though.

"In four months I want to grow your Chakra reverse up to Jonin to the point you will be able to make one or two Shadow Clones. For they will take on all the missions that I have been having my clones do for us." Said Naruto as he looks them all up and down.

"How in the hell are you going to grow our reverses?" Demanded Ino as she wanted to know. For she didn't want nothing negative to happen to her from this insane training to come.

"Easy. We will begin training at 5am until 5pm. My shadow clones will be taking on all our missions as we need this training. As well during this training you all be picking up a weapon as well if you want your fathers to join us it will be fine for, I want you all to know more of your clan techniques before we take on our first C-rank mission. In those four months we will take our first C-rank. If we can take one sooner will be great. We will be training from Monday until Saturday with one day of rest. Sundays will be your only day off. Those days use it to rest and whatever you want to do." Said Naruto as all his team looked at him with huge eyes.

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru as he just wanted to pass out.

"Just be happy I'm not going to train you until 10pm with one-hour dinner break with one-hour Lunch break as well." Said Naruto as he is smirking looking at all of them.

"Naruto." Said Asuma as he looks at his blonde hair student.

"Yeah Asuma-sensei?" Question Naruto looking at his sensei.

"Do you think they will be able to handle this?" Asked Asuma as he was worried about his students against his ANBU commander student.

"Trust me they will do fine. I have trained an Academy student like this once before. One that Sasuke screwed over a few years ago. Also ever person Sasuke has screwed over I have made into our best and strongest ANBU." Said Naruto laughing. "When I am done with them and you Sensei. All four of you will be on par with my ANBU." He said with a smirk.

Asuma paled at this. "I will be joining this training as well?" He question with worry in his voice.

Naruto nodded his head grinning at the chain-smoking man standing before him. "Yeah also your going to have to quick smoking or cut down big time for you will be hacking up a lung after today." He said as he held up a scroll in his hand. "This is from Jiji for I had a meeting with him this morning." He said throwing the scroll to his sensei.

Asuma caught the scroll and looked at it.

"_Asuma. I want Naruto to whip everyone on your team as well as yourself into shape. For once it comes out that Naruto is the son of the late fourth Hokage. Shit will be hitting the fan and IWA would be trying to go to war with us. But also Naruto's very own Spy network is picking up on a group of S-rank group hunting tail beast holders as well there is a new Shinobi Village that has sprung up in the land of Tea and rumors have it that my old student is hidden within that village. So I need you and your team ready for anything. If I see your team progressing nicely, I might have the other teams join you as well for this training."_

_3__rd__ Hokage._

Asuma looked up at Naruto. "Is it true?" He asked.

"Yeah. That is why I was meeting with Jiji. For Jiraiya's network has been feeding him false information and I am worried that someone has Infiltrated his spy network." Said Naruto as he had a somber look on his face as he looked at his sensei and teammates.

Usagi looks up at Naruto. "Don't you think we should get the others to join us now?" She question him.

Naruto looks over at her. "It would be a good idea. But I have a feeling Sasuke and Sakura would be more trouble than what it would be worth. Also the teme and banshee would be more demanding and not training like they should be." He told Usagi.

Usagi nodded her head to this. "What about their other teammate. The one you introduced to me the first day I was here?" She asked him.

"Yeah. I could send a shadow clone to find Shino to join us and Team 8. I don't know if we could get Team 9 for, they are always out of the village on C-rank missions and Neji still has that stick up his ass that Gai-sensei hasn't beaten out of him yet. As well Tenten has been taking Kenjutsu training form me whenever she has a free moment from missions, team training, missions, and working her father's shop." Said Naruto as his face lit up. "I do need to go to her father's shop. We should all go. For I need all three of you in better gear. ANBU armor would do better." He said as Ino paled at losing her person fashion.

"Don't worry Ino they have tons of different styles you would like and keep your own person fashion scene." Said Naruto as the others just nodded to him.

Asuma was shocked at his student taking total command of his team and himself and is whipping them all into shape.

Making two shadow clones Naruto sent them off to find Team 8 and Shino and maybe Kakashi if he had the balls to join in with them as the former ANBU Captain had been slacking off too much on his training in the past few years and Naruto had proven this to him once or twice a day on pranks if were real weapons would had ended the Copy cat Jonin's life. Funny thing Gai had faired a little better. But the Green beast still went down a few times as well as he was too focused on his silly yelling of his students name or him and Kakashi doing something stupid in the village to prove who was the best. Naruto had proven to both men he was the top dog between the three of them.

**I'm leaving off there. Naruto boot camp of hell next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Kitties**

**I do ****NOT**** own Naruto or Sailor Moon**

**I don't have much to really say. So on with the story.**

**Well besides thank you for all the kind reviews ^_^**

**Chapter 7**

**He is the Devil I tell you!**

Naruto stood in front of his team as they all stood there looking at him. They had taken a nice little walk though the village watching and studying how the villagers treated their blonde hair teammate and second in command. Even thought Asuma hadn't spoke it verbally. Naruto was the first in command and behind him was Shikamaru. For many the boy was a freaking super Genus, and no one could match him. Well besides Naruto. But he rather play the role of the fool when it came to many things. For it made his life easier when out in the village.

"So this is where we are going to be outfitted?" Question Ino as she looks to Naruto and back to their Sensei Asuma.

"Yes. Jiji will be picking up the tab this time around. Think of it as he is making up for past mistakes." Said Naruto as he looked as Asuma who just nodded his head and looked up to see his father standing inside the Shinobi shop. "Also Kage Fang is one of the best places in this whole village to shop for gear. For they are ran by shinobi's for shinobi's and none of their items are cheaply made." He said as he walked up to the Hokage.

"Jiji-chan. I do hope you have your check book with you. For you know Ino loves to shop as well Team 8 will be joining us as well as Shino. For I don't have time to deal with Sasuke's ego nor the Banshee bitching about how I should hand over all my secrets to the teme." Said Naruto as Team 8 and Shino and Kakashi walked up behind them as shockingly Team 9. Well mainly Lee and Neji as Gai was talking with Kakashi about something or other.

"I see. Yes, I have brought my check book with me. I will outfit everyone with everything they need. But you will be making them all their stage scrolls. So I will buy you the supplies you will be for that." Said Sarutobi as he grinned looking at a pouting Naruto.

"Great. Just add on to my already jam-packed workload." Grumbled Naruto as he turned and looked at everyone. "Alright people. Listen up and listen well. You will be following my orders to the letter. That means you Gai and Lee. The body con suits got to go. I don't care if they make you feel sexy or whatever. They are not what is suitable for a shinobi of this village and of our caliber." Ordered Naruto.

Gai and Lee stood ramrod straight and nodded their heads to the young ANBU commander that stood before them. Neji just scuffed at this.

"Is there a problem Genin Neji?" Asked Naruto in a commanding voice. A voice that but all sensei's on edge. Kurenai looked over at Asuma for answers but the smoking Jonin just shook his head and looked back up to the boy.

"Yes. I have a problem with his farce. You are a freshly minted Genin that has trained in the past with my teammates and sensei. But you believe you have to Ranking and power to order us all around as you. Yourself are nothing more then a street rat and lowly ranking Rookie Genin." Said Neji as he crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes as he wasn't going to be having none of this.

Asuma, Gai, and finally Kakashi took a large step back away from the foolish Genin. Even thought Neji is older than Naruto. Naruto out ranked everyone that stood there. The Third Hokage stepped forth before speaking to the entitle snot that stood before him. But Naruto held his hand up.

"Well Genin Neji. You are a year a head of the Genin standing here besides your two teammates. As for TenTen is inside of shop and isn't here to see you act like a large three-year-old. But what you do not know is. I have more field knowledge then all of you here. For it was my team that had handle Ibiki's shit list not that long ago. But you are believing you are still more entitled then be it. If you do not wish to take part in this training that is going to begin in the morning. Than feel free to leave now and talk to your sensei to plan for your team training. For your team will be training along with my team and team 8. Along with Shino." Said Naruto.

Neji just turned his head and didn't say a word as Naruto turned around and walked inside the shinobi shop. Leaving the others to just glare at Neji.

"I should team him up with my two other annoying student's." Said Kakashi as he looks at Gai.

Gai shook his head at his friend's antics and let out an embrace sigh about his student's behavior.

The others just fallow Naruto into the shop and see TenTen at the counter looking bored out of her mind.

"Hello Welcome to Kage Fang. How may I help you?" Asked TenTen when she finally saw who it was and all those who are coming into the shop with him. "Lord Hokage. Naruto-kun..." She said a little puzzled.

"Hey Ten-chan." Said Naruto waving at her.

"Good afternoon TenTen-chan." Said the Third Hokage as he gives her a grandfatherly smile.

"Is there anything I could do for the two of you today?" Asked TenTen as her and her father are the only ones in the whole village that willing sells to Naruto and her father knows he is the son of the late 4th as TenTen knows of his mother. As Kushina was her Godmother before passing away.

"Well Ten-chan we need to get outfitted. I want everyone set up with ANBU armor and gear. But for the girls allow them to choose colors they might like. For I know your dad does custom dye jobs form time to time." Said Naruto as he winked at the bun hair girl who in return just blushed.

"Sure. Anything else?" Asked TenTen.

"Yeah. Make sure you are also outfitted, and all of this is going on Jiji's tab." Said Naruto as he turned and winked at Usagi who just rolled her eyes at his antics.

A man walks out from the back of the shop to see Naruto and a few Genin and their Jonin's along with the Hokage. "So what trouble have you gotten yourself into now?" Asked the man as he looks directly at Naruto with a smirk playing on his face.

"You hurt me Jet-Li. Thinking I am in Trouble." Said Naruto pretending to be wounded by the older man's words.

He Jet-Li just rolls his eyes. "I'm the Fire Lord." He comment sarcastically.

"Well your Highness. I am whipping them into ANBU shape. For you know shits going to hit that fan here soon and we need to be ready for War when IWA finds out." Said Naruto bowing to the man as a show of dramatics.

"Funny brat. Well that is a good idea and I hope they listen well to you." Said Jet-Li as his eyes travel over to his daughter as she is with all the girls looking at clothing as they are talking about different styles and looks.

"My team has done well so far and as for TenTen and Lee. They have done well with training with me. Its just stick in the mud over there that will be a little trouble." Said Naruto as he nods his head over to Neji as he is with the Sensei's fighting with Gai and Lee over body con suits.

"Also I want them all to pick up a weapon. Even the Hyuuga's I don't give a damn what Hiashi has to say about any of it." Said Naruto as Jet-Li just nodded his head to his orders.

"I will see what weapons will suit them well." Said Jet-Li as he studied each Genin and their built to see what they could handle.

**Tokyo **

Luna lays down on Usagi's bed just crying. She couldn't believe the girl ran away. But also, she couldn't blame her whatsoever. For they had been treating her horrible.

At Tokyo Tower Mamoru stands at the very top of the tower over looking the city. Watching the school's lean of the railing laughing and joking.

'_Where could she have gone? The rune Moon Kingdom is uninhabitable, and she couldn't escape to Crystal Tokyo for Pluto would have told me something.'_ Lost in his own thoughts Mamoru thought he saw Usagi ran past him as he reached out and grabbed the girls arm. Pulling her back to him to say something he sees it wasn't Usagi but another blonde hair girl. He lets go of her and walks away. "Useless." He says under his breath leaving a frighten and confused girl behind him.

**Next time a time skip. Rumors and time for a mission.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR SAILOR MOON**

**Hello Kitties**

**I have not looked at the comments. I am a little under the weather and figure I am feeling shitty and cannot really get what I want done. So I will fire off a few stories.**

**Chapter 8**

Naruto along with the senseis sit before the Hokage. "So tell me how the month-long training has been going?" He asked as he looks mainly at Naruto as the boy had been giving him daily progress reports on everything and where the sensei's would need to be working and fix some of their training methods.

"Everything has gone smoothly. Well mostly everything. The Uchiha and Banshee have found out about our training sections and have demanded and thrown tantrums to be allowed to join in. But I have given them each a workout regimen that they must be able to do in less than one hour. It is one that I have to ANBU. But I do tailor it to their elemental afflictions and as well their chakra reserves. As well all know Sakura has the smallest of all chakra reserves and needs to grow them to be able to do any decent jutsu out in the field as well as to be able to fight and protect herself out on any missions. I have also tailored a taijutsu style to work with her own body. But I have not seen that much progress from her. She is still running out of stamina while just doing a basic 20-mile run." Said Naruto as he was looking over his notes on the pink banshee.

The Hokage nods his head for Naruto to continue on his notes about Sasuke.

"Sasuke has improved but he is still having issues with working with his teammates. His stamina has improved greatly. But still is not enough for prolong fights nor is it anywhere good enough for piled on missions. He fizzles out too quickly as he puts to much chakra or stamina into one or two moves and then leaves himself open for attack. But what he needs more work on is his mental statues. He is having night terror about what happen that night Itachi killed his entire clan off. How do I know this. Well I have planned several clones into his home to watch over him as well as several surveillance camera's and seals without his knowledge. I did this to learn more about his mindset and it is very grim. He is a flight risk if we do not do nothing now. Ask well I have went to one of his therapy sections and it was all for nothing. He just check in and was give jutsu scrolls and sent off on his way. The civilians have been forging his psychological reviews for years now and that is very troubling on its own. So I would not allow Sasuke Uchiha nor Sakura Haruno to take part in mission higher then D-rank. This I know is unfair to their other teammate whose just a quiet person and does all he is able to. To keep the peace within his team and move up in ranking." Said Naruto as he places the files down onto the Hokage's desk.

This left the senseis feeling unsettled at what they had learned about two members of Team 7 and the other member must suffer for their foolish behavior.

"Thank you for your honest reports on the two members of Team 7. This gives me much to think about as well as knowing that I need to keep plenty of D-ranks stocked for them as well." Said the 3rd Hokage.

Naruto nods his head to this as he looks over to Kakashi as the silver hair man just shrugs his shoulders. "I really don't care. I haven't really done much with them besides teamwork exercises." Said Kakashi as he buried his nose back into his little orange book.

Chains appear behind Naruto's back and pull the book out of Kakashi's hands. "You will stop that and focus on training each of them." He told the man in a deadly sweet voice one that promised that little book in his chains will die a painful death before his very eyes.

"I understand Sempai." Said Kakashi as he had lost all his color in the only visible part of his face.

The two other Jonins in the room looks at each other and back at the Hokage and to the blonde that sat before them all. Naruto just smiled at them all. "Don't blame me. I would have taken over for Commander Dragon if the old man here hadn't wanted me to get to know people my own age." Said Naruto with an innocent smile on his face.

**Training Ground 10**

Ino, Shikamaru, and Usagi ran laps around the training ground as they waited for their sensei and the team leader. While they waited their second in command figured they get their workout out of the way.

"Shika. I am shocked you are very motivated." Said Ino with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Troublesome woman. We have to be ready for anything. As we have learned in the past month, we have been teammates with Naruto that he is former ANBU and was being groomed to take over for Commander Dragon who can step in for the Hokage if my father is unable to as Jonin Commander." Said Shikamaru as he let out a sigh as they ran their final lap around the training ground.

"Yeah. You have a point." Said Usagi as they all fell to their asses under the shade of a tree where Asuma and Naruto appeared in a swirl of leave and flames.

"Hey guys." Said Naruto as he looks at his friends and teammates.

"Hey." Said Shikamaru with a tried wave as he and the others lay there panting.

"It appears you three have been busy." Said Asuma as he takes a drag of his cigarette.

"Well yeah. We figure we get our daily warm ups out of the way by the time you two got here." Said Ino with a tried smile on her face.

"So how did that meeting go by the way?" Asked Usagi as she was wondering as Naruto told her that he was going to go a meeting with the Hokage and the Jonin Senseis this morning.

Naruto smirks as Asuma sighs. "It was a total shit storm." Said Naruto with a large grin on his face.

"So it was basically about Sasuke and Sakura pissing and moaning about not being training like the others?" Asked Usagi.

"Basically." Said Asuma. "As well Naruto has ordered Kakashi to get off his ass and train his team properly or they will never move up in ranking and this isn't fair to Shino." He told his student as they just nod their heads to this as they know it is unfair to the poor bug users to be on a team with two entitled Karen's.

Everyone begins laughing as Usagi had taught them what the meaning of what a Karen was, and they could not help but laugh every time see those two in the village, they just giggle at them. Even Ino cannot even respect Sasuke anymore.

"So what are we going to be doing today?" Question Usagi as she knew Naruto has been pushing them to get ready for their first C-rank to B-rank mission.

"We will be taking on a Mission out of the Village." Said Asuma with a smirk on his face.

"So what are the mission details?" Question Naruto as he was surprised that he did not know that their sensei had picked up a mission behind his back as they left the Hokage Tower.

Asuma smirks and takes the cigarette out of his mouth and blow out a poof of smoke and looks them all over. "Its just a simple C-rank protection detail to the Land of Wave." He tells them throwing the mission scroll to Naruto and Shikamaru who was now standing next to the blonde looking at the scroll and see what they need to pack for this month-long mission.

**Next time we will having fun heading to the land of wave**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello kitties**

**I'm slowly updating chapters, and some might be short and others long. For I'm going over the stories to remember where I was in them.**

**Like always I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon.**

**CHAPTER 9**

Naruto and Usagi leaned against the gates awaiting their other two teammates and Sensei as Asuma had been early but had to go and find their Client as the man was missing or might have over slept.

Outside of civilian bar Asuma's right eye twitched as he found his client passed out pissed drunk. _'You have to be fucking kidding me. I should have known this man was a drunk when I met with him yesterday. But I just wrote it off. Just thinking he just had a few drinks once he arrived in town.'_ He thought to himself shaking his head. He let out a sigh as Kakashi walked passed him with his nose in his little orange book.

"Having trouble with your client?" Question Kakashi putting his book down to look at the drunk old man on sitting against the wall passed out.

Asuma looked over at Kakashi with a glare. "Yeah you can say that." He said taking another drag of his cigarette. "Do you think you can use a low level water jutsu to wake him up for me?" He question with a little hope on his face.

Kakashi let out a sigh now. "Yeah. I guess I could." He said as he went though a few hand signs and spit out a low power water stream from his mouth at the passed out drunker before them.

Coughing could be heard. "Wh-what the hell? Why in hell am I water?" Asked the old drunk as he looked up at the two men standing before him.

Kakashi just eye smiled at the old man. "Well you have to leave now to return to your own Land and Asuma here and his Genin are waiting for you." He said with that same creepy smile.

"Good Morning Mr. Tazuna-san." Said Asuma as he let out another stream of smoke from him mouth.

The now named Tazuna just glares up at the two Jonin standing before him. "You could have just shook me awake. There was no need in getting me wet." He grumbled at that two men.

Letting out another sigh. Asuma now glares at the man on the ground before him. "I do." He told the old man. "It is time to leave before my Team comes looking for us." He growled out as he already had enough of his mission and was about to offer it to Kakashi. But knew better as Naruto was would raising hell. For this is the first C-rank mission that has come to the village in the past three months and he had to jump at it once it came in yesterday after meeting with his father.

Ino and Shikamaru come walking down the road seeing their sensei and an old drunk and Kakashi just standing there talking.

"Sensei." Said Ino looking at them a little confused.

Both sensei turn to look at the blonde in a dark purple ANBU outfit standing next to a lazy teen in a dark hunter green and black ANBU outfit. "Hey you two. Head to the gate and the Client and I will be meeting you four in a few minutes." Said Asuma as Kakashi just chuckles as nods to the two teens as they nod their heads back at the silver hair man.

"Alright sensei." Said Shikamaru with a yawn. "Come on Ino. You know Naruto and Usagi are waiting for us and we don't want to be late." He tells the blonde next to him. Ino nods her head as they take off walking leaving behind the old man staring at them.

Naruto let out a sigh. "What is taking them so long?" He asked looking back into the village as he spots his two teammates.

"I don't know. But Asuma-sensei did say he had to find out client. So that might what is keeping him." Said Usagi as now Ino and Shikamaru are now standing before them.

"Yeah we just ran into Asuma-sensei. He and Kakashi-sensei are standing before a drunk old man." Said Ino to her two teammates.

Naruto nods his head. As Usagi just hums to this.

Rounding the corner is Asuma and Tazuna. "Your team better protect me on my way home and while I finish my bridge." He tells the smoking man next to him.

"You do not need to worry about my Team. They are the best we have." Said Asuma with a smile on his face as he thinks of his Genin team that is as strong was the best ANBU team and that team belongs to Commander Kitsune. He just chuckles as he has the same man training his three other members of his team as well as himself.

They come to a stop before the four teenagers. Tazuna just blinks looking at the three blondes and the only boy with raven locks. "You're telling me that children are going to be protecting me?" He question as he wasn't sure if he felt safe anymore.

Naruto tilts his head to the right looking up at the old man. "You have nothing to worry about old man. We have the best track record out of all the Genin and at this moment we are as strong as the best ANBU team out there." He said with a cocky smirk on his face.

Tazuna narrows his eyes at the blondes claims. "You best be brat." He grumbled out as he began walking out of the village as Naruto had already signed out the whole team along with the client.

**Forest outside of Konoha **

Two men hide in the shadows watching for their prey to their way.

"Soon we will be heading back to the Land of Wave with our mission carried out." Said one of the men with a gasmask on.

"That we will brother." Said the other man as he grins placing his gasmask back on as he had taken a drink of his water.

**Team 10 and Client**

Asuma walks right next to Tazuna as the four teens are in formation around the old man and their sensei.

Shikamaru lets out a sigh and looks up to the sky. "This is going to smoothly." He tells the others as they nod their heads in agreement with his statement.

"Something about this mission just feels off." Said Naruto as he looks back at the client as he stretches his arms and lets out a yawn.

"Well only time will tell." Said Ino as Usagi just nodded in agreement with her friends and teammates.

"So old man. Tell us about the Land of Wave. I don't think I have ever had a mission out that way." Said Naruto as he stops and looks at Tazuna who was sweating slightly at the boy.

"Well there isn't much to say about my Island home. Besides as are a Port Island for exports and imports as well as fishing. I just want to build a bridge to open up more trade routes for our land." Said Tazuna as he seemed lost in his own thoughts about what is happening back home.

Naruto nodded his head and looked over at Shikamaru. "Is that what you found out about the island in the research I had you do last night?" He asked the other male member of the team.

"Yeah, Also found out that Gato of Gato shipping has set up base there for his shipping company as he was ran out of Kiri. Because of the Civil War going on and some shady dealing he had going on in the background." Said Shikamaru.

Naruto stopped once more and turned to look at Shikamaru. "What shady business?" He question as he was now kicking himself for not asking before they left the village.

Shikamaru took out a notepad from his pocket and walked over to Naruto as Ino and Usagi gathered around to listen in on what Shika had found out.

Asuma arched a brow at his and looked at the client who was looking pretty nervous right now and walked up to his students to find out what Shika had all found out about this man named Gato.

"Well what I was able to find out from your network is. That Gato has dealings in the black market with human trafficking, drug trafficking and illegal weapons. He has been behind several high profile assassins on Lords of several Lands as well as businessmen." Said Shikamaru as he looked up from his notes.

Everyone looks at Tazuna as if he grown a second head. "What are you hiding from us?" Asked Asuma as Naruto looks at Shikamaru's notes.

Tazuna falls to his knees. "My village is poor. Gato is bleeding us dry and is kidnapping all our women and children. He has killed any men he stands up against him." He said with ugly sobs and tears rolling down his cheeks.

"This mission has gone up. It is no longer a C-rank. By what notes Shika has here. This mission is now A-rank, maybe S-rank. For there are reports that Gato was seeking Zabuza and the Demon brothers to work for him." Said Naruto as he let out an annoyed sigh.

"So are you going to abandon me?" Question Tazuna as fear curls up in his stomach.

Team 10 looks at each other and nod their heads. "No we are not going to abandon you." Said Usagi as she couldn't leave this man in his time of need.

Tazuna beings bowing to the girl before him. "Thank you." He cried looking up at Team 10.

Asuma lets out a stream of smoke and lets out a deep sigh as he looks at his students. "So, Naruto are you taking command of the mission?" He asks the only blonde male of the team.

Tazuna looks at Asuma confused at this point. "Are you not the Sensei of this team?" He asked the smoking Jonin.

Asuma laughed. "I am their sensei. But Naruto here out ranks me. Even though he is playing Genin at time being because the Hokage wishes for him to have friends his own age." He said with a laughter.

Naruto lets out annoyed sigh. "Nah. You can take led of the mission. I will only step in if we run into Zabuza." He said running his right hand though his hair.

**Tokyo **

Sailor Pluto stands in Rei's bedroom as the girls beg the older Sailor to seek out their missing Princess.

"I am sorry, But with Usagi using the Late Queen's secret passage. I am unable to track her. Unless she wishes me to. As of now. She doesn't wish to be found." Said Sailor Pluto looking at the four girls and two talking cats.

"Thank you for trying Pluto." Said Luna with another sigh.

"Oh Usagi. Why didn't you come to us." Said Luna as she began crying once more.

Rei looked away. "she didn't come to us. For we were horrible friends to her. I can't blame her for not coming to us. Hell I wouldn't have come to us either we I was treated the way we treated her." She said looking away.

The other girls just nodded their heads to this.

**I'm leaving off there. Next time we have trouble on the road and bastard princess finds help to get away from the bastard she calls her father.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Lovely Kitties**

**I like to thank everyone for the Likes, Follows, and reviews.**

**I do not own Sailor Moon or Naruto**

**Chapter 10**

Shikamaru looked at Naruto ignoring their sensei and client. "We should have a plan. For if they did hire Zabuza, then we already know the Demon Brother's will be with him." He said pulling out a bingo book and flipping a few pages to the one he needed.

"What I remember of the files I saw from Anko on the Demon Brother's they are tag team fighters. But not the fair kind. One leads and the other follows up with another attack or the same attack depending on how well it worked on whoever they are fighting." Said Ino as she was now thinking about what Anko told her about them.

"Yeah it states it here in their Bingo profile that they have added a new weapon from the last time they ran into ANBU from IWA. They have poison gauntlets now with razor sharp claws and a chain that attacks the two weapons to the two brothers." Said Shikamaru looking up from the booklet.

Naruto pinches the bridge of his nose. He wished he were still on the field. For another team had ran into the two brothers and one came back dead from a strange new poison no one has ever seen. But it wasn't too hard to figure out. "This is going to be tricky. For I only have one vile with the antidote for the poison that is lacing their gauntlets." He told the others.

They all nodded their heads to this. "Well if it comes down to it. We must save it for the client." Said Usagi. "As well I have healing abilities and I should be able to cure whatever the poison might be." She added as she looked at her friends and teammates.

They nodded their heads to this. But off in the shadows the Demon Brother's watched the Genin Team plan to handle them in battle. The youngest of the two brother's pales as he was looking at the Bingo book that had taken off the Konoha ANBU that had killed. "This isn't good bro. Those four brats are in the Bingo book. The bounty is higher than Zabuza-sama and they have notes at the bottom as to run if one comes face to face with them." He told his elder brother.

The eldest of the two looks at his brother. "We must return to the Land of Wave and inform Zabuza-sama of this new development. As it stands the blonde hair blonde is ranked as ANBU in all abilities." He tells the other one as they vanish in a swirl of water.

"It appears they are running." Said Ino as she opens her eyes and looks over the trees that lay before them.

"Yeah. I believe they found us in the Bingo book." Said Naruto as he let out another sigh. "From here on out we will be working as an ANBU team." He tells them as he looks at Asuma. "It does appear I will be taking over this mission after all." He tells the older man.

Asuma just nods his head and they fall back into a new formation around the client and sensei. Naruto slipped on his Grim Reaper Mask as the three other members of Team 10 slip on their respected masks for the titles they hold as the 'Four Horsemen'.

**Tokyo **

Kirai moved though the city streets looking for a place to stay and maybe hide from her father. _'Maybe I did over do it with Usagi. Maybe I should have been nicer to her. She was the one protecting me after all.'_ She thought to herself as she ran into a man that was about 20 years old with snow white hair and jade green eyes.

"I'm sorry about that." Muttered Kirai thinking about just moving on.

"It is my fault for being in your way Princess." Said the name.

Kirai stopped dead in her tracks and snapped her head back to look at the man she had ran into. This was the son of Zoite. "But how? Father told me everyone of my mother's court was long gone and dead." She said just able a whisper.

Zo smiled at her. "Well my father is dead. But I was hidden away by order of the Queen for when her daughter came to age, I was to go and find her." He said with a smile. But frown when he saw the bruise under the makeup on her face. "My Princess who hurt you?" He question taking her chin into his right hand and tilting her head to the right to get a better look.

She looks away from him. "My own father. For he blames me for the Moon Princess for running away on him and leaving this world." She told him.

He frowns once more. "Then it was wise of me to come here to find you. We shall return to America. Where the other children of the four kings await you my dear Princess." Zo told her taking her hand and leading her away.

"Let's go." Said Kirai and they vanished into the crowd of people as her bastard father appeared around the corner looking for his new punching bag.

**Boat to the Land of Wave **

The boatmen looked at the four masked people that came with Tazuna feeling uneasy as the power coming off of them was insane. "I hope you have placed your faith in the right people Tazuna." Said the man as he took a drink from his sake bottle.

Tazuna looks over at the man. "I believe I have for one of the little brat's out ranks his sensei." He told his long time drinking buddy.

The man just nods his head. _'I'll put that last of my faith into you brats. Free our home from that little bastard's grasp.'_ He thought to himself as he went back to rowing to the island they needed to be at.

**Deep in the Forest surrounding the Land of Waves **

Zabuza sat in their tree house hide out looking at the bingo book that the Demon brother's gave their master. "Sir. I don't know about this. There is something very off with those brats." The two brother's said as one.

Zabuza laughs at them. "Your telling me that four little kid have frighten you?" He question the two brothers before him.

"I wouldn't be laughing Zabuza. As you where quite easy to find." Said a voice from the shadows of the tree house.

**I'm leaving off there. For I need to plan out what happens next.**


End file.
